Princess of the Blackout
by I'll send postcards
Summary: Everybody leaves Charlie. Except for her two favorite uncles: Uncle Miles and Uncle Bass. They are the kings, Danny is the prince and she is the princess of the blackout.
1. Chapter 1

**_My first Revolution fan-fiction, I can't help but write it because of the break because of the Olympics until the 26th. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>Charlie:<p>

(Age seven)

"Daddy no, don't leave me, please!" I pleaded alongside my fathers dying body. I pressed my hands harder against the knife wound in his side, my hands already stained with his blood. I didn't care that I was only seven, I would find a way to kill those two bandits that stabbed my father.

Danny cries beside me, at four years old, not fully realizing what was going on, just knowing that I was upset and that something was wrong with his father.

Tears cut trails thought the dirt on my face but I don't dare remove my hands to wipe them away in fear that my father could loss precious moments of life.

"Daddy please don't leave me, everyone leaves me!" I sob harder.

It was true after all, everyone I ever trusted had left me, one way or another. My mother had left only a year earlier for a reason I didn't know, leaving behind her husband and two children when they were only three and six. Earlier on, right after what everyone is calling the blackout, my two uncles left and I hadn't seen them since.

Most recently, two months earlier, my dad's girlfriend Maggie was killed by wild dogs, leaving us all heartbroken but it affected my dad the most. He hasn't been the same since, and now he will never be the same ever again. And now my daddy would be added to the list.

"Charlotte I nee-need you to never let go of D-Danny's hand, okay?" He manages to say thought his gritted teeth.

I nod my head shakily "Never" I say through the sobs that rack through my body.

His labored breathing calms slightly and he's almost closed his eyes when he opens the, again. "M- my brother Miles, he's in Phila-Philadelphia, with the mil-militia. F-Fi-Find him, he'll, he'll help y-you and D-Danny." He barely manages to speak, blood pooling in his mouth.

"Okay, we will go. We, all together, we'll go get him. But you have to come with us! Daddy please don't go!" I beg and plead.

His breathing stops then restarts just for another moment. His shaky hand reaches out and swipes the tears off my cheek. "You're so strong Charlotte, just like your mother. You can do it." He whispers and his hand falls to the ground.

He doesn't move again.

######

Charlie:

(age nine)

It takes two years to find uncle Miles.

Two years of scavenging for food and going hungry to make sure Danny had enough to eat. Two years of hiding from bandits, killers, rapists, and worse. Two years of sleeping behind dumpsters, under bushes, and in abandoned houses.

I learn a lot in those two years. I learn how to kill people with a knife, and that in a set of kitchen knives, the one labeled 'Chef' scares the most people but the one labeled 'Utility' works best. I learn how to make the medicine Danny needed to soothe his asthma attacks. I learned that you needed to trade a lot to get pain reliever medicine but that it was more than worth it. I also learned that most people don't take an nine year old seriously until they have a knife to their throat.

Danny and I were on the outskirts of Philadelphia, making camp there the night before. In the early light of the morning, I pack the remainder of our supplies into my backpack. Bed roll, two containers of water, Danny's medicine, my knives, two cans of crushed tomatoes, a can of peaches and a second pair of shoes to trade for a winter jacket for Danny.

I sling my pack over my shoulder, tightly lace up my hiking boots and and go to wake up my little brother. "Danny" I call kneeling beside his sleeping form "Danny wake up, we have to go."

He stirs and groggily opens his eyes to reveal a beautiful set of bright blue orbs. I smile at the almost seven year old sweetly "We're going to see uncle Miles and Uncle Fishy today Danny" I say, the relief pouring out of my voice at the thought of finally accomplishing what I've been trying to do for the past two years "Were going to find them."

It takes less than an hour once I wake Danny to get into the city. Standing out from the rest of the buildings, rising high above them is the building where I know my uncles are.I lead Danny by his hand towards the building that is our destination.

As we make our way through the busy crowds in the market, I see him, its uncle stands tall and proud looking over his city. He's older, but he hasn't changed much. His hair is still the same but now it's gelled down and personally I think it looks a little stupid. His face is clean, in fact there isn't a speck of dirt on him, unlike me. He has a weird uniform, that also looks stupid, ill tell him about that later though.

I tighten my grip on Danny's hand and walk until I'm parallel with the set of stairs. He still doesn't see me quite yet though.

"Miles Mathenson!" I say loudly. The co-militia leader as well as his guards and the rest of the square turn to look at me. The expression on Miles's face is partially amused at the eight year old talking to him so improperly.

I start to walk forward to meet him but when I'm within five yards guards block my way.

Miles waves them off when they try and take me away. "No, it's fine. What's your name kid?" He asks me, still amused and not recognizing me.

I smirk the same smirk that adorns his face now " Charlotte Mathenson." People in the square gasp and lean closer, straining to hear the conversation.

His jaw drops and a small smile forms on his face. "Bring 'em forward" he commands the guards.

He grins and drops down on one knee like he used to and holds out his arms for me. I grin back and Danny and I both run into his arms. It's the first time I've had a hug besides Danny since my father died.

He pulls back and sets Danny on his knee while his other arm is around me "Kid where's your dad, mom anyone?"

I blink twice and look down "Mom left when I was six, I haven't seen her since. Dad died two years ago and Maggie two months before that" I reveal.

He breathes out once and closes his eyes. When he opens them though he seems alright again. "How did you get here, who's been looking after you for the last two years?" He asks.

I shake my head "Me. I took care of both of us" I tell my uncle.

Before he can respond the double doors open. Uncle Bass/Fishy walks out "Miles whats going on here?" He asks. Miles turns with both of us still draped over him "We have guests" he says smirking.

"Uncle Fishy!" Danny exclaims jumping out of Miles's arms and launches himself to cling onto the co-leader of the republic.

Uncle Bass laughs a little awkwardly. "Thanks kid but uh hey, I've got a whole republic staring at me" he says looking beyond the six year old and out to the crowds staring up at the scene before them.

"Ah shut up Bass" Miles says standing up with me in his arm, half slung over his shoulder. I laugh as he dangles me over the ground, I realize that it's the first time I've laughed for real in two years.

We walk in the front doors and I'm met with the sight of a large room filled with antique furniture and the alluring aroma of baking bread.

"So you're like kings?" I ask my uncles.

Uncle Bass grins at me "That's right kid, and you're our new princess."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? I might persuaded into making this a full out story because I have a few ideas.<em>**

_**Reviews are gratefully welcomed! **_

_**~Bellabear~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad you all liked the first chapter, so much that there's now a second chapter you're reading right now! Also just to clear some things up that I thought could've been taken wrong, Miles and Bass are not together, just best friends and that's why they call him uncle.**_

_**Also right now for the first chapter and this one and maybe the second, I'm doing her as a child but I'll go to present day when she's eighteen to twenty two-ish. I'm not totally sure yet.**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Princess of the Blackout<span>_**

Charlie (Age thirteen):

I loved this new house, this new home. Before I never really had a house, we would sleep in doorways only to be shoed away when morning came, but my home was always beside Danny. So this was my new home and my old home was here too, it was perfect.

From what I hear though it didn't use to be perfect. Miles and Bass used to be cruel leaders but it's amazing how little kids can change an entire empire. After a while the terror of Miles and Bass dulled and gradually turned into admiration. Sometimes I wonder though what would've happened if Danny and I had died along the way and how the republic would be now.

My bedroom was right alongside Danny's and it even had a door connecting the two rooms, so whenever he had asthma attacks, even though he had a full time nurse to help him, I would be able to be right next to my ten year old brother through the entire event. Not that I ever slept in my bedroom though. I wouldn't leave Danny alone at night, '_never let go of Danny's hand' _I would always hear whenever I wanted to sleep in my own bed. As he got older though, I would sleep on his couch and later on when he was too 'cool' to sleep in the same room as your big sister I would leave the door open between our two rooms.

I loved my room though. It was all antique, like the rest of the house, with a queen sized canopy bed, a little sitting room where I used to host my tea parties as a child, a desk with ample space, a makeup table, a fireplace and even a piano. The whole room was painted light beige, and the furniture had some beige in it, although it was mostly comprised of bright colored floral patterns. I had a huge closet, filled to the brim with shirts, pants, shorts, jackets, shoes, undergarments, and even dresses (yuck!).

I seemed to have everything, and I really did. I was the princess of the mansion; I could go anywhere and do anything. Danny though couldn't, and wasn't allowed to go far because of his asthma, leaving me alone to do my wondering. These were one of the few times that I actually left Danny with one of the workers of the house.

I didn't much like the workers; I would hear them talking about Miles or Monroe badly. Even with the nice workers though, I wouldn't let them do anything for me. I immediately upon coming to the mansion I vetoed my assistant that would've picked out clothes for me. I didn't let the chefs cook for me except when I ate with Miles or Bass, I wouldn't let the maid clean my room, I wouldn't let the guards walk with me wherever I went and whenever I needed things like soap or something, I would to go the market and buy it instead having someone else buy it for me.

My uncles were busy running the republic, although Uncle Miles and Uncle Bass (he wouldn't let us call him uncle fishy anymore, although we still did) still found time to eat a meal with us at least once a day.

And so I was alone to wander the guarded halls of the mansion. That was until one day when my Uncles came across Major Neville, when they found him though he was just Tom Neville. He was quickly promoted through the ranks, and soon he was staying on base with his family.

I learned more about him and his family from hiding in closets, behind doors, and even in air vents (it was old fashioned but it worked). He had a wife and a son, who was only a little more than one year older than me. His name was Jason, I had learned one day when I was squeezed into an air duct to find out more.

It was a bad idea though, because I was supposed to have breakfast with my Uncles in less than ten minutes. I see Uncle Miles stand and his booming voice reverberates though the air ducts "We'll settle this later, I have breakfast plans if you'll excuse me" he said to Tom and promptly walked out.

I never made it through the ducts in less time. In less than two minutes, I've dropped, not so elegantly, onto my bed from the hole in the wall, sealed the vent with the cover and scrambled to my closet in search of clean clothing. I pull on a lose tank top, jeans and lace up hiking boots, much like the ones I used to have.

I hear a knock on the door, its Uncle Miles. I started calling him just Miles though, same with Uncle Bass too, now it was just Bass.

"It's open!" I call loudly.

His head pokes in through the door "Ready to go Charlie?" he asks. He had nicknamed me Charlie, it started as a joke from Uncle Bass about me being much more like a boy than a girl and that I should be called Charlie. Uncle Miles had started calling me that afterwards and it has just stuck.

I smile "Yeah sure" I reply and walk out to join him.

We've just sat down at the little stone table in the courtyard and received our breakfast from a servant when Miles looks at me smirking. "Alright kid, what'd you do?" he asks.

My face displays the shock I feel "What?" I ask confused.

He shovels a bite of fluffy white eggs into him mouth "Like it or not, I know you and I know that you did something. Now you can tell me, or I could go find Strausser" he threatens jokingly.

"Miles" I scold "Don't even say that, he's terrible. I don't know why you still have him."

"Okay I'm sorry, but he gets information out of people dispute his unnerving tactics. But still though, don't try and change the subject, what'd you do?" he asks looking at me questioningly with that smirk still in place.

I roll my eyes and give in "I heard Major Neville talking about his son enlisting one day and that he was my age. Miles I love it here, but I've been without anyone my age as long as I can remember" I plead.

"Oh is that all you did? I'm disappointed in you Charlie" he jokes and we laugh "But if you want to see that kid I'll talk to Neville about it. His wife does piano lessons though, if you want your meeting to be less than a play date" he laughs.

I kick his leg under the table "That didn't hurt" he proclaims. I kick harder. He doesn't say anything else.

"Then I would love to take piano" I tell Miles faking elegance.

"I'll make it happen" he replies smirking.

* * *

><p>(a few hours later)<p>

I tap my foot against the inside of the carriage nervously in my white dress (Bass said I looked like smurfette, I don't know what that is though) and run a hair though my wavy hair. The lady responsible for my schooling had insisted that I dress up for this occasion, and I didn't like it one bit (which is why I wore jeans under the dress and kept on the hiking boots). The carriage comes to a stop in front of a semi large two story house and a soldier helps me out. They march me to the front door and wait until it opens before leaving.

A tall blonde woman opens the door. She is pretty, and would be prettier if worry lines didn't streak along her cheekbones. Her smile in kind though. "Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Neville but you can call me Julia" she greets smiling.

"Hello Julia, I'm Charlotte" I introduce myself, my politeness forced. It didn't come naturally to me.

"Oh come in, come in." she says shooing my inside and closing the door, trapping the cold wind outside. "My son Jason is upstairs, have you two met?" she asks. I shake my head no, hoping she would introduce us.

I get my wish. "Oh well let me go grab him. You make yourself comfortable" she says gesturing to the nice fancy white living room.

She disappears upstairs and I hesitantly sit on the edge of a white chair and wait for her return. When she does, she has a boy that looks borderline thirteen, fourteen with close cropped black hair, caramel colored skin and light brown eyes. He has a certain youth to him but he also appears to me much older than he seems.

"Hello" he greets as he approaches me, his voice deeper than I expected "You're Charlotte Matheson, nice to meet you" he says taking my hand gently and kisses my knuckles once "I'm Jason Neville."

"Um that's nice and all, but it's also a little annoying with everyone acting so formal around me. I'm only thirteen!" I say hesitantly.

Jason bursts out laughing and I have to join in "Sorry" he says finally composing himself slightly "my mom made me do that, it was so weird."

That was how I met my best friend.

* * *

><p>Charlie:<p>

(age fourteen)

Somehow Miles and Bass had gotten their hands on a pendant that could produce actual power. Power that the world had been void of since the blackout. And what were the masterminds using this newfound power for? Playing swingin' jazz music of all things.

I have to admit though, It was so funny seeing the two of them dance together like the idiot best friends they were. Soon enough though Danny and I were thrown into the dancing, making me forget that Jason was coming over soon.

Danny and I are hysterically laughing just as loud as our uncles are as he twirls me and we dance like lunatics.

When Jason arrives moments later, he just stands in the doorway for over a minute, just watching us open mouthed. I can imagine what he's thinking, that the leaders of the entire republic are dancing crazily right in front f him. I laugh and stop dancing with Danny long enough to walk over to him. Danny needed to sit down anyway because he needed to breathe.

"It's music! They have a pendent that makes power, and it's actual music!" I exclaim still giggling "Jazz I think. Come on!" I say dragging him over to dance with me.

"I should've kept it formal the day I met you" he tells me. "I knew you were insane, the way I could see your jeans and hunting boots under your dress. It's the perfect metaphor for your sanity" he says jokingly as I force him to dance with me.

I make him spin me. "What are you talking about?" I ask him laughing "I don't have any sanity, sorry but you'll have to look somewhere else."

That day was my favorite memory.

* * *

><p>Charlie:<p>

(age 15)

"But Miles!" I shout half hysteric as I rise off of the couch in my room. You would be to if you had been cooped up in this base city for the last six years. All I wanted was one week, I'd even settle for one day, one hour even of being outside these damn barriers. I just wanted one Militia assignment, I was an honorary member, and it was marked by the gold Militia symbol pendant on my necklace.

Over the years Danny's asthma has gotten much better and he had gotten inhalers too so he was always okay. I was finally comfortable leaving him alone for a while and I could finally see what it was like out there now.

"Charlie I don't want to hear it" he says, his voice dangerously low.

I breath out a frustrated breath "I'm so useless here and I hate that! What, do you expect me to stay within the base for the rest of my life while you and Bass leave every other day leaving me alone and bored out of my mind? I've always had some purpose until now and I can't stand it!" I shout.

"Charlie you're not going, it's too dangerous out there, you don't know what it's like!" he shouts back.

Bass stands leaning against the wall next to him "He's not wrong kid" he tells me.

I laugh a humorless laugh "You think I can't handle it, right?" I ask already knowing the answer "You're wrong. I killed someone when I was seven; they were the bandits that killed my dad. I didn't want to, but I did. I've killed five people since then all before I turned nine, just so I could get Danny here and keep him safe. I'm not saying I want to but Miles and Bass, but I CAN handle it" I say slowly, this is the first time I've revealed anything specific about before my coming here.

Miles is about to shout again, I knew because this is how he got whenever I talked about leaving or anything like that he always became fiercely protective of me. Bass stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen kid" he says looking at me trying to calm me "You know Captain Sanders? Once you can beat him at fighting you can go."

I knew Captain Sanders, and he was one of the best, I'm talking two ranks below Miles and Bass one of the best.

"We'll start you small, with your friend Jason, you two can train together and get you both into shape, then we'll set you with a soldier and then one farther up the ranks and so on. Maybe then your uncle will stop being such an uptight bit-, so uptight about this" he says winking at me. "Miles you agree?" he asks. Miles nods once in response.

It's a hard deal, but I'll take what I can get "Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaim loudly then kiss both of their cheeks and run out in pursuit of a sword.

* * *

><p>Charlie:<p>

(a few hours later)

It was hard but I soon got the hang of having a sword in my hands, same with Jason. We were in the clearing in the garden, with no one else around besides Danny. I wanted to surprise Miles and Bass with my skills, so I couldn't even have guards whispering in their ears how I was doing.

Jason and I stare at each other from opposite sides of the clearing. We were wearing this weird armor that wouldn't leave a scratch on us despite even a knife fight. Danny walks into the middle and says loudly "On your mark, get set go!" then rushes out of the way to the sidelines.

Jason, ever being the 'manly' one as he puts it' charges at me. I dash around his first swipe and duck under his second. He may be stronger than me but I'm faster and more agile. I slash towards his middle but he jumps back just in time. He goes into a series of swipes that I have to keep blocking.

After a few minutes we're holding out swords against each others, whoever breaks first would be defeated. I'm losing and now I need to think fast, his strength is superior but that was all he had. I flash a quick smirk at him and with my left foot; knock his feet out from under him. He quickly descends to the ground and I grab his sword as he falls, ending the movement with two swords to his throat.

"Damn girl" he remarks shocked.

I laugh and toss the swords to the side then take one of his hands and pull him up. "Jealous much?" I ask my best friend laughing much like Danny is on the sidelines.

"No, not for long anyways, we still have non-sword fighting next and I'm stronger" he says smugly.

"You said the same thing about this fight" I tell him grinning triumphantly "Plus I'm faster and as I've just proven, more crafty."

Danny runs out to join us and takes my arm and holds it in the air "Winner Charlie Matheson!" my eleven year old brother proclaims loudly.

And this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>As it is with all my stories, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Also please let me know how I'm doing with this story, I didn't feel like this chapter was that interesting but we are still getting up to when Charlie is older.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so glad everyone is liking this story! This chapter introduces a new character that I am so in love with...can you guess who? Hint: I just added him in the characters for this story._**

* * *

><p>Charlie:<p>

(Age sixteen)

I cry out as I try and peal the bandage off of the sword cut along my jaw line. Jason and I had gotten much better at fighting in the last couple(closer to a year) months and let's just say he was getting really good and the cut proof skin tight suits we wore didn't reach past my throat.

"Are you okay?" Jason asks worriedly from my little living room in my room.

I examine the shallow cut in the mirror of my makeup table with gritted teeth. With my other hand I fumble around for the peroxide I kept on the table for instances like this one. "I'm fine" I tell him.

Apparently he doesn't believe me because he comes up behind me. "I'm so sorry Charlie" he tells me cringing as the small wound bleeds.

I roll my eyes "Like when I cut your face earlier this week it wasn't worse" I tell him. He was always so protective of me, almost worse than Miles and Bass.

"It wasn't bleeding that much" he points out, absent mindedly touching the bandage on his temple. I nod once lost in thought and turn back to the task at hand. "What's up Charlie?" he asks knowingly.

"It's nothing" I say dismissively.

He looks at me "I know you and it's not nothing" he tells me with a slight smirk on his face "Fess up kid."

I roll my eyes "First of all, I'm just like a year younger than you and why the hell does everyone call my kid? And second…what if I don't beat Sanders today?" I ask pitifully.

He flops back onto my bed "Oh come on Charles" he jokes "We've been training forever, I know you got this" he reassures me.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you in a few minutes" I tell him mustering up a smile "I have to change, out."

He sits up on my bed but doesn't make a move to leave. "Or I could just stay here" he smirks and winks.

"Ass" I call him as I walk towards my closet.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm a guy" he starts.

I cut him off "Really? I haven't noticed" I smirk.

He laughs "Ok well it is in my DNA to try and stare at pretty girls" he says.

I think he just said I was pretty. What? This is the same kid that I had mud fights with when I was younger…strange.

"Well you'll have to find another girl because this one has guards at the ready. Wait outside."

#####

Sander's sword slices at my arm and the supposed impenetrable fabric suit tears, revealing a cut in my arm from that very swipe. Quickly glancing up, I see Miles tense right alongside Jason. The fight had been going on for close to five minutes now and I was losing. Sander's sword slices toward my shoulder and I duck just in time, leaving me the perfect opening to cut at his ankles.

He cries out and bends over for the slightest moment but comes back twice as strong. His swipes are crazy, making my dodge every second without time to counter attack. I see my chance and tuck and roll to the side and cut at his back. Before he can turn again I pull up my foot and kick his back with all my might, sending him tumbling down. I grab his sword as he falls but his grip is tight so I slice at his arm with my sword and quickly obtain both swords.

He's about to get up when I hold one sword to his neck and bring up the other to the back of his neck.

I win.

#####

(One week later)

Today Bass got a letter from a woman named Emma who lives in Mexico of all places. The letter said she was very sick and if Bass were to come now, he might not get to see her alive. The most important part of the letter was when she wrote that her fifteen year old son Connor was his son also. She begged him to come and get their son and take care of him.

One day later I was gearing up to leave the base for the first time in seven long years. I hastily shove two changes of clothes into my backpack along with my knife and crossbow and of course my Militia necklace.

We could be gone for almost a month, maybe more and I was hesitant to leave Danny but Miles would be staying and I knew he would be okay. Actually Miles seemed more hesitant to let me go than I was to leave Danny. I would also be leaving behind Jason sadly.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asks me as I pack and he lounges on my bed.

I bite back a laugh "You've asked me that four times already. And are YOU sure you can't go?" I ask back.

"My dad" is all he has to answer. His dad was a terrifying man, with a full time emotionless face and dead eyes. I hated him and Jason wasn't so fond of him either. "Plus I'm not official Militia yet, although by the time you get back I will have turned eighteen and will be" he tells me.

"That reminds me, I have to hide your present and let Danny tell you where it's hidden on you big day" I reveal smirking.

I hear Miles call from outside telling me to hurry the hell up if I want to go. "That's my ride" I joke. Jason opens his arms and I immediately go into them, and let him wrap them around me. His smell was familiar and very…Jason.

I stand up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear "I could hide you in the back" I offer.

He laughs and releases me "I wish. I'm going to miss you Charles" he jokes back.

"Let's see if you're still an idiot when you get back" I smirk.

He laughs "Like that's going to change."

%^%^%

I quickly got used to the gentle bumping of the wagon along the dirt trails on the way to Mexico. We were in a lineup of four wooden wagons, with the second being the one with a cover where Bass and I were be sleeping.

The sun beat furiously on my back as I pranced along in front of the line of wagons without a care. I was finally free of those barriers that kept me from the world outside, no matter how horrible it was.

We had just passed into Mexico after three long lonely weeks. Of course I had Bass to keep me company but it wasn't the same as being with Jason or Danny or even Miles. Maybe once we found Connor then I wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

I hear footsteps behind me. They were heavy but careful and trained, signaling the general of the Monroe republic himself.

"Yeah Bass?" I ask without turning around.

He grins and catches up with me. "You have to stop doing that Charlie, how the hell do you do it anyways?" he asks with a laugh.

"Some things are better left untold" is all I say. "Do you think we'll make it in time?" I ask. I know I shouldn't be asking about if we will get there in time to see the mother of his child but I can't help it.

He grits his teeth "Charlotte I don't know" he responds.

We fall back alongside the wagons as they pull over a large hill and into the town that is our destination.

"Welcome to Mexico" I mutter.

It's been over a day of asking people and we still haven't found Connor. Bass has been cursing, pacing and even screaming in frustration at the lack of finding his son. We were currently in a bar as the sun set, Bass was on his third drink and I was still was nursing my first (oh yeah, they let me drink some, I guess age didn't matter anymore). We didn't have any guards with us; they were all looking for Connor still.

"Afternoon folks" A tall guy that looks around the age of nineteen says as him and his little gang around him surrounds us on one side. "So if you don't mind my asking…" he trails off looking us over "What are you doing in town?"

He has darkly tanned skin, the beginnings of a mustache, stubble around his jaw and curly dark hair. He has a certain way to the way he holds himself, making him seem confident, arrogant, smart and powerful. It's not just that but also the set of his thin upper lip and his fuller lower lip and how he sounds when he talks, that makes me realize that this is Connor. It also made me realize that Connor was really hot.

"Yes we do mind you asking" Bass says tiredly not taking his eyes off his drink. "Mind you own damn business."

Connor smirks as he appraises Bass. "You're in our town, show a little respect" he tells him keeping the Monroe smirk on his face.

"Bass" I say warningly but he ignores me. Connor sees me there then and his face changes from the arrogant smirk to partially kind smile and partially something else. I find out what else when he winks then turns back to Bass.

"So, so wow, this ring of hell, this is all yours? I'm impressed, really. Look at this man; is this not the whitest Mexican in Mexico?" he asks standing up to face who he doesn't know is his son. He's really drunk right now, but he's sober enough to regret this later.

"Bass" I say louder in a more commanding tone.

He's still staring Connor down when he snaps "What?"

He finally turns to look at me. "That's him" I tell him keeping my eyes towards the floor.

Connor's forehead creases. "You're Connor?" Bass asks him, but it's nothing more than a whisper.

"Who the hell are you?" Connor says in return.

When Bass speaks, his voice sounds gravely. "I'm your dad."

Long story short, Connor denied it, I confirmed it, Bass didn't say much and Connor stormed out. His little gang drove us out of the bar and then city, promising that any and all of his men would be dead if they so much as saw him. We were on our own, without guards, no money, we were out of food, and still without Bass's son with all we have are four empty wagons.

"This is just perfect!" Bass screams into the silence of the woods then hurls the glass he managed to hold on to into the nearest tree.

I have to jump out of the way to avoid the shards. I can't say that this is the first time I have seen Bass like this, I've seen him enraged many times and not just him but Miles too. But this is the first time I've seen him so angered.

"It's just us now, but if you really want it to just be you, chose a gun as a weapon instead of a glass" I snap as I pull myself back to my feet.

Hr drops to the ground and holds his head between his knees. "I'm sorry Charlotte" he says after a minute.

Knowing that Bass was in his own world and that he would stay there for a while, I start to make camp. I've just finished laying out both of our bed rolls and building a fire when Bass stands abruptly after close to an hour.

"I have to go back" he tells me, his voice no longer shaking.

I smirk and stand up "Took you long enough."

He wheels on me "No kid, you're staying here. I'm going alone. Put out the fire and lock yourself in the wagon."

Needless to say I didn't listen to him. He was barely gone for a minute before I was out of the wagon with my bag slung over my shoulder, my dagger and gun strapped in my belt and my crossbow in hand as I tracked Bass back to the city in the light of the early morning sun.

I waited hidden along the brush on the edge of town as I watched Connor sit in a chair outside a bar. I had found Connor first and it was only a matter of time until Bass was here.

Connor and his little army of thugs took Bass, god damn it! Now it would be up to me to get him back, that's just fantastic.

I follow them by coved of shadows and find that he's being kept in the basement jail cell of this old house and is to be whipped tonight and it was already close to noon. I have to get to him first.

I slip into the kitchen and am about to turn the corner and rush to the next doorway when a body slams into me. I'm pressed into the corner by…Connor? His body is pinned tightly against mine and I struggle to push him away but he's too strong.

He holds up a key. "You found this in the kitchen, under the center cabinet" he says staring at me as he hands it to me.

I glare at him but take the key. "Why are you doing this?" I ask my voice hard. I don't trust him in the absolute least.

"Get the guards and get him out" is all he replies.

I try and push him away again but with no luck. It's almost as if he doesn't want to move. "Their all dead, curtsey of your little army" I say glaring at him.

He hits the wall behind my head with one fist. "Damn it all to hell" he growls. "I'm going to have to help you get that son of a bitch out of here aren't I?" he asks leaning his head against his fist.

His face is very close to mine. "Who said I couldn't do it on my own" I snap.

He laughs like it was so impossible, his lips tickling my ear. "I'm already suspected of wanting to help him, the guys I've been working for is already weary of me when yesterday I was like his son. I have to get out myself and I can't let him die."

"He won't die because I can get him out myself." I tell Connor.

He smirks "Listen, I'm helping you. But we can't go now, there's too much going in down there. I have a place we can wait until we can get him and it looks like you need food bad plus I have some questions for you."

It was true. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and I was shaking and my head hurt like a bitch.

I'm too hungry to protest "Okay" I decide.

He smiles a little then looks back and out of the alcove to make sure no one was out there. He finally removes his body off of mine and takes my arm. "Vaminos" he says in Spanish.

I give him a look. "You're in my town now" he says smirking.

"So you know Monroe" Connor says as we sit at a kitchen table in a small house on the edge of town. He says it as more of a statement than a question.

I swallow the remainder of my sandwich. "What was your first clue?" I ask him.

"I'm helping you with Monroe, I'm giving you food and a place to stay for right now, I think you could give me a few answers in return" he says tilting his head to the side and giving me the Monroe smirk.

I huff out a breath. "Fine then, Monroe" I say using air quotes around Monroe "is family."

"Are you…his daughter, my sister?" he asks sounding really weirded out.

I laugh outright. "God no" I tell him "Monroe is my uncle."

"You're my cousin?" he asks.

I shake my head. "He isn't my real uncle; I've just called him that since I was a kid. He's my uncle's best friend" I reveal.

"I see" Connor says nodding thoughtfully.

"I have a question of my own" I tell him "In the letter from your mother it said you were fifteen and you clearly aren't."

He nods again. "My mother died three years ago in front of me. She left behind a handful of letters and I found them a couple weeks back. Of course I sent them for her. I now know one of them was to Monroe. So at the time she wrote it, I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like. I'd rather not go into sob stories now; we have to come up with a plan."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Does everyone like Connor? I want him to stick around for a while and there really many at all other fan fictions that have Connor in them! Please write some more! <em>**

**_But like always, reviews are more than appreciated and I'll update after like eight reviews. Please tell me what you like or don't, or want to happen or your thought on any of it._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this because I realWallace writing it! I'm also so excited for the next episode! I hope Connor, Jason and Charlie clash! I love Charlie with both of them so ill always be a happy! Anyways though enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie:<strong>_

"I like this plan" Connor said smirking as he appraises me.

I flick him off. I was dressed like one of the many hookers that came in and out of the old house day after day. I was wearing a short skin tight one shoulder tan dress with black netting over it making flower patterns and I had a little purse over my shoulder.

"I hate this plan" I reply bitterly.

After watching the house for close to an hour, we saw that hookers are in and out of this place more than regular people are. Connor's plan begins with me dressed like one of them.

"Despite you problems with this plan" Connor begins "It will get you in there then back out when all this goes down."

I roll my eyes. "Well my problem with the plan is that you could just go down there instead of making me dress up like a slut for your own enjoyment."

He grins "So she's not just pretty is she?" he asks to himself.

I glare at him and walk towards the house. I find myself alongside other similarly dressed girls. Many of them are walking arm in arm so I slip my arm through another girls and complement her on her dress. It works like a charm.

Soon enough I've found my way down to the basement, slipping by the main door guards who were distracted by the other girls. I jog quickly down the short hallway and see the cell that Bass is in.

I fumble with the key in the lock and the noise alerts Bass of where I am. "Charlotte what the hell are you wearing?" he says as loud as he dares.

"Shut up" I warn "And this is curtsey of your son's brilliant plan" I say throwing as much sarcasm in as I can.

Bass clenches his fist. "So what's the plan?" he asks.

"We need to make a second you" I tell him as I drag some sand bags over from the hallway. "Were going to put your clothes over it and once Connor sets the fire people will think you burned to death. It won't be until later that they realize you're alive and we can get out then"

It takes us under a minute to create the sand outline that is him and drape Bass's clothes over it. He's wearing the clothes that were stashed in my bag now. I had dented the door lock with the butt of my knife so slow the process of getting to 'Monroe' later.

The smell of burning wood drifts down to us and I know Connor has started the flame. "Vaminos" I find myself saying. Damn Connor! "Hey were in Mexico" I defend myself.

"Follow me" I tell him as I open the door to find fleeing girls. I call upon my best acting skills and run frantically towing Bass behind me. It really isn't that hard to be a little frightened and panic, I mean fire was licking at our heels. I make sure no one is watching then I pull Bass into a room and shut the door behind me.

An older man turns on me, knife wielded. I duck under his first swipe and Bass copy's the movement behind me. Before Bass can kill him though I hit him hard with the butt on my knife and watch him slump to the ground.

"Nice" Bass complements.

I waste no time prying the window open. We clamber onto the roof of the building adjacent to this one and race across it then drop to the ground.

We meet Connor at the meeting point which is the wagons. I snatch my bag away from him and stalk off to the sleeping wagon to change out of my hooker dress. Instead of going back out there I lock the door then strip down to a tank top and my underwear and snuggle down into the blankets to sleep.

I'll leave them alone to figure out their father son issues.

I'm shaken awake by none other than Connor. I scramble to make sure everything is covered up with my blanket.

"What the hell are you doing in here" I snap.

A smirk grows on his already smug face. "Waking up the sleeping beauty who apparently is very crabby when she wakes up" he says amusedly.

"Get out, I'll be out in a second" I tell him and make sure he's far away before I jump up and close and lock the door again. I could've sworn I locked it last night.

I change into shorts and a lose tank top with my brown leather jacket over it. I run my hands through my hair and pull on my matching brown leather hunting boots and join the father son pair.

"A matched set" I muse to myself as I see them both with a black eye of their own.

Bass walks towards a wagon. "Shut it Charlotte" he tells me loudly but I just can't help but laugh at them both. I wish I could've seen that fight.

"We're taking one of the wagons and trading the horses in for food and other supplies in the next city" Bass tells us.

We stand there. "Come on grab your crap, let's move, or as Charlotte likes to say, vaminous" he says smirking at me.

Connor turns to me grinning ear to ear. "Really now" he asks me smugly as he follows me as I go to get my things.

"It stuck in my head, sue me" I defend as I grab my bag out of the wagon carriage and drape a blanket over my shoulder. When I turn I'm right in front of him again like I was yesterday. He gets closer until I'm leaning up against the side of the wagon. My breath hitches in my throat.

He smirks daringly "Because it sounds like you were thinking about me" he whispers, his warm breath washing over me. Then with a movement he's gone and walking back to Bass like nothing happened.

I couldn't let him do this to me. Around everyone else I was calm, collected, I didn't really care about anything and I was always on top of everything. He made me get nervous actually, and I had to stop it.

I straighten, mentally slap myself then climb up onto the wagon. I bypass Connor though and sit on the driver's seat beside Bass.

"Who said you could sit up here" he asks with a hint of amusement.

"Who said it was up to you?" I counter just as quickly.

We made it to Texas and stopped at the first town we saw. Bass quickly turned the six extra horses into diamonds of which we all carried now. Bass would be getting ammo, I would be getting food for us and Connor would be filling up the giant bottles we had at the well.

I had parted with the Connor a few moments earlier and Bass before that. It was getting dark and no matter what town there was always trouble at night.

I was turning the corner when a shadow appeared in front of me. "Pretty" a man's voice says. I'm turning to run and pull out my knife when a fist hits my cheek bone and I fall to the ground unconscious.

When I come to I'm in a daze. I try and relax and go back to the dreamy state I was in when it didn't hurt so much but I find my hands are pinned above my head.

That's when I really wake up.

My eyes flash open and I jolt back at the proximity to the man I was. He has dark hair and a dark mustache and many scars that looked like scratch marks on his face; comforting. Suddenly I know where I know him from. When I was getting Bass out of the house the other day he was the man I knocked out.

I was in a room with my hands tied on what looks like what was left of a ceiling fan. My feet touched a chair under me so I could stand somewhat but they were tied together and bound to the chair which was too heavy for me to kick him of anything.

"Such a pretty girl" the guy whispers as he runs his hand along my jaw line making me shiver in fright.

My voice trembles when I speak "Why did you take me?" I ask trying my hardest to keep my voice nice and sweet.

"You knocked me out cold yesterday, or don't you remember?" he asks. I can tell by his eyes that he's gone crazy. "I was going to just return the favor but then I saw you leave with Sebastian Monroe and I knew I needed to bring you back. But why not have some fun first?"

It's then that I notice a gag hanging off my neck like a necklace, ready to be used. Judging from the semi open window, were near the middle of town and near where Connor headed off. I don't know how long I've been knocked out though and if he's still there or not.

The guy is trailing his grimy fingers along my chin and is now tracing my lips. I reach forward and bite his finger hard.

"Damn!" he cries out and yanks his hand away. He returns the favor with a punch to my mouth. Tears threaten to fall and I taste blood in my mouth. I check the damage with my tongue. Yep, busted lip but thankfully no broken teeth.

I spit out blood at his feet. He's already going to do whatever he's going to do to me so it's with a shot. "Connor!" I scream "Bass!"

He hits me again; it's my nose that bleeds this time. He chides me as if I were a child who wouldn't share with the other children.

"If you scream, I'll hit you. How hard is that to understand?" he asks simply after the fourth blow.

I spit out more blood and stare him dead in the eye as I yell louder than ever. "BASS, CONNER!" I shriek.

The man tisks then he walks over to a drawer and pulls out a wicked looking knife. He grins at the terrified expression on my face. "Not so defiant now are we?" he asks innocently "Now where should we start?"

He lightly traces the tip of the blade on my arms then legs before he settles on my flat stomach. Tears had been running down my face for a while now but more still come. Lightly he trails the blade up until he stops just short of my chest. He sighs though and moves away. "I forgot that I cannot kill you, what a shame" he says.

He moves to my arm. With one hard slash the backside of my arm is cut open and I let out an agonizing scream. Blood drops down and off my arm as my body is racked with sobs.

"Well I still have to return you" he says chuckling to himself "So I can't kill you sadly. You deserve it though, you're a real bitch."

He wipes off the knife and sets it on the table and is about to walk back to me to do who knows what when the door is kicked open behind him and a bullet ends his life.

Bass and Connor are there standing shocked at the bloody mess that is me before them. Bass is the first to move and he pulls Connor with him. Bass scoops the bottom half up me up and Connor cuts the rope that held me suspended.

I cry out as I move though because every little thing hurts.

"Go get something to stop the bleeding" Bass snaps and Connor runs off. Until he gets back Bass wraps a sheet tightly around my arm and pays attention to me head.

"Charlotte you're going to be fine" he reassures me as he gently washes away the blood off of my face and sews up the cut on my cheek bone with his first aid kit.

Soon enough my arm is sowed up and bandaged and the bleeding has stopped. My shirt was town and covered in my own blood so I was wearing Connor's but I really didn't mind, I just wanted to sleep.

Bass had been carrying me for the last twenty minutes as we walked back to our wagon and I could tell he was exhausted from doing so and also from when he hurt his back a few weeks back.

"I'll take her" Connor offers.

Bass doesn't even protest. I whimper slightly when as I'm passed into Connor's strong embrace and my arm is jostled. "Sorry" Connor whispers as he holds me. I was wrapped up in his scent and his arms and my head rested in the crook of his elbow.

"Sleep" he whispers.

And I do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It ends on a weird note but I didn't know how else to end it. Do you like how I rewrote the part with the guy with the dogs from one of th first episodes? For some reason I really like that guy, he's still evil but I just do.<em>**

**_I'm already half way through writing the next chapter so with a few reviews I should behave it up soon! Come on now guys don't be lazy. Thanks for all the reviews so far though! _**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all! You have to had seen the recent Revolution episode and oh my god I'm going to die from waiting for the next episode! The thing with Aaron, oh my freaking god! One thing I really loved though was when Charlie was in control of those five war clan warriors and her face was like 'Hell yeah' and Monroe's face was like 'Oh shit' and Connor's face was like 'This should be fun'. I'm one hundred percent sure that is my favorite moment of all of Revolution history.**_

_**But sorry about not updating, I couldn't figure out what to write so I pieced this chapter together for you but I think I added in some good stuff in there so we'll see. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Connor:

We make it to the wagon quickly; having already heard the horses of the soldiers here to take Charlie. It was hard making it out of the old city, having to hide in doorways and alcoves all while carrying a sleeping girl.

Monroe climbs onto the driver's seat and starts the horses running as I scramble to secure our belongings onto the wagon and lay down Charlie carefully on a bed of soft things.

"Keep pressure on the bleeding, once were far enough away I can help her" Monroe says.

I glare up at him. "I'm perfectly capable of helping her myself" I snap.

I stretch her sleeping form out on the wagon, resting her head on my leg as I unwrap and tightly rewrap a bandage over the cut on her leg. I gently pull the hair away from her face and look down at the damage caused there.

Her usually beautiful face is covered in cuts and bruises and I wish that I could go back in time and man the guy that did this so her suffer more before he died. Her usually smooth cheeks are swollen with dark purple bruises. Her lip is has stopped bleeding but is dark purple and swollen.

I'm about to clean the last of her cuts when she whimpers quietly and rolls over slightly. I suppress a chuckle and am about to continue when she starts muttering things.

"…..Bass….and Connor….vaminos…" I have to move away from her because my laughing could wake her up.

I can't make out what she is saying for the next couple minutes but I can finally comprehend some words. "Momma, Maggie, Daddy…..don't leave….everyone leaves me….Danny…don't let go of Danny's hand…" she mumbles.

I bundle up a blanket and slide it under Charlie's head as a pillow then join my father at the driver's seat. We bump along the dirt road under the moon's bright glow for a few minutes of silence before I speak,

"What's her story?" I ask finally.

He chuckles "Charlotte? Man you really don't want to get involved with her; Miles will kill you, literally."

"Who's Miles?" I ask becoming more and more confused.

"Miles is my partner in command and Charlie's uncle" Monroe replies, keeping his eyes on the dirt path before us "Although he may as well be her dad, him and her mom had a night together once and I have my suspicions but I don't know for sure."

I nod. "Well okay then, where are her parents?" I question.

"Charlie will kill me for telling you this so keep it to yourself. Charlie probably has one of the worse stories within the whole blackout tragedy. She's lived with us at the base for the last seven years along with her thirteen year old brother and she doesn't tell much about her past but this is what I've managed to gather."

I nod to tell him to continue. I can't help but also feel a twinge of jealousy of Charlie and Monroe, she's known him most of her life while I've only just met the guy, no matter how much I hated him sometimes.

"Miles and I were trying to get the power back on and Charlie's mother was working on a project that had to do with that. We called Rachel to come to the base but she never arrived, we presume she died along the way because she never went back to Charlie and the rest of their family and Rachel's a strong willed person, she would've found her by now if she were alive."

He stops for a moment before continuing.

"After a year or two Ben, Charlie's dad, got a girlfriend and after a couple months she died too. Her dad was the only adult left and it was just them and her younger brother Danny. Her dad was killed by looters and she watched him die."

"And how did you find her?" I ask intrigued with the story of this girl.

He smirks. "She found us. Her dad told her where to find us and she journeyed halfway across the country and it took her two years. She was seven and she had her five year old brother with her and she managed to survive for two years until she found us. She still only started to trust us when she was thirteen and Miles, me, her brother and Jason are the only ones she trusts." He finishes.

I'm left speechless. I glance back at the simple girl behind me wrapped in blankets and wonder how the hell she managed to survive all that.

As if Monroe knows what I'm thinking he says "She has Miles's fight in her, the Mathenson's are fiercely protective and she inherited that too I guess."

"Damn" I mutter and Monroe laughs. "I'm taking a nap."

Charlie:

I groan as I come back to wakefulness. I could feel the familiar bumping of the wagon against the dirt paths and feel the familiar hot sun bearing down on my exposed back. I realize that we must be on the road again without even opening my eyes.

I remember the events from yesterday, the deranged man, him hitting me then cutting the symbol in my leg. Then Bass and Connor coming in finally and killing the man and from then on everything else was fuzzy but I vaguely knew what had happened.

I still feel dull pain in my face and leg and conclude that Bass must've gotten some pain reliever into me or it would hurt a lot worse right now.

My dream was strange; I was living my life in rewind from right then back to when my father died, when Maggie died and when my mother left, all the way to my first clear memory of the power going out and my mother letting me eat a whole tub of ice-cream. I really did miss my parents and Maggie.

Bass must have heard me groan because I hear his voice from above me from the driver's seat. "You awake or is this just another false alarm?" he asks amusedly chuckling to himself.

I move to rub my eyes but pull my hands back at the pain that ensues from merely touching my face. "Ow" I moan.

I hear Connor chuckle close to me and I realize that I have a pillow not made of cloth. I sit up quickly and regret it because of the pang of pain. I finally open my eyes and find out that my pillow was Connor's outstretched leg.

"What do you mean false alarm?" I question tiredly and annoyed.

Connor laughs "Nothing much, just you talking in your sleep" he says grinning "You've been out since when you passed out last night and it's probably three in the afternoon now so we've had over twelve hours of Charlie after dark."

"No" I breathe out. I'm absolutely terrified of what I could've said.

He nods "Oh but yes. You said Bass and Miles a few times although you called Monroe uncle fishy a few times. You also mentioned Danny and Jason a lot and me once or twice" he smirks "You even said vaminos more than once."

"Screw you" I say "How long until we get back?"

Bass chuckles "Ready to go home already Charlotte?" he asks amused "I thought this was Dora's big adventure?"

"What's that?" I ask confused.

Bass chuckles to himself. "Nothing" he replies.

"And I'm just wondering. My birthday is in a few weeks on July eighth and I'll be seventeen which is just a year away from being a soldier if Miles even makes me wait that long" I say smugly.

"Why do you want to be a soldier so much?" Connor asks me.

I pull myself into more of a sitting position. "So I can go live my life even if it does suck out and beyond. I've been stuck at base for what seems like forever and I want to see what it is like out there" I reveal.

"If you want to go explore then why don't you just go now?" Connor asks.

"Miles would kill me. He would track me down just to put a bullet in my brain because he'd be so angry" I say chuckling.

Bass laughs. "Right you are kid" he laughs.

Jason:

"Happy Birthday Jason!" my mother cried happily as I puffed out the birthday candle on my birthday cherry pie. This was what birthday celebrations were like post blackout, and even so this was extravagant: I had two presents this and something from Charlie as well as a pie.

"Happy birthday son" my father nods stiffly as he slides a package wrapped in old newspaper to me.

I manage a smile at my parents before tearing open the lumpy package. I reach inside and pull out a shinny wooden bow with a tight string. Underneath the bow was a quiver filled with twenty sharpened arrows perfectly balanced.

I look up to my parents and find that even my father, who is the coldest man you will ever meet, had even mustered a smile.

"Thank you both" I say smiling "I'm going to go practice now if that's okay, we can save the pie for later tonight."

I actually didn't go practice but run to the main house on base where Danny was. I am quickly let through the guards and maids don't spare me a glance, I was a regular here. I find Danny in his room with his door open, reading a book on his bed.

"Hey" he greets cheerily setting down the book and gesturing for me to enter and shut the door "Happy birthday." He says brushing his bright blonde hair out of his face.

"Thanks look what I got" I say showing the younger boy my new bow and arrows.

He appraises the items. "Very nice. I guess it's time to show you what Charlie got for you" he says sliding off the bed and crossing the room to the closet.

He pulls out a shoe box with writing on the front. He sets it on the bed in front of me and nods for me to open it. On the top of the box, in Charlie's familiar scrawl, is says: _Happy Birthday Jason. I'll be home soon and we can really celebrate. I love you best friend and see you soon. P.S. If you leave before I get back, I'll hunt you down._

I laugh outright and decide then that I would keep the box as well. I slip off the lid and set it aside and look into the box. The first thing I see is a plastic bag weighed down with something inside with the words _Gummy Bears _written on it with a bunch of cartoons of little colorful bears.

I look confusedly at Danny. He looks at the item. "Those are Gummy Bears, some kind of candy snack. I remember from when Charlie found a half buried vending machine a few months ago." He explains.

I shrug, cool I guess, I had never had Gummy Bears before but I had have real bear. I wonder if they tasted the same…I'd find out later.

The next thing in the box is a mess of golden chain with something under is. Under closer inspection I realize that the item is a militia symbol, a replica of Charlie's.

The final thing in the box is what I think of a frame made of Popsicle sticks with a paperclip at the top so it could be hung on the wall. Once I flip it over, I suck in a breath at the picture. It was my dad. He was smiling and laughing, showing off dimples that I didn't know he had. From the white boarding around the picture, I know Charlie took this with her old fashioned camera that worked without power. She must have followed him around forever to get this picture for me.

It was a happy birthday but I would have been happier if Charlie were there. If Charlie were here and the one watching me excitedly while I open the present instead of Danny, I could've kissed her and blown it off as a thank you thing. Yeah I guess I kind of liked Charlie…ok maybe loved would be a better word. Yep I think that's better, I'm in love with Charlie Mathenson.

**_Aaaaannnnndddd boom! You thought this would be a Charlie/Connor fan fiction didn't you! Well to be honest so did I up until recently when I just wanted to spice things up! Now who will she end up with, Jason or Connor? Or someone different all together? I could tell you but honestly I don't even know myself! I just write, ain't nobody got time for planning a story! (If you live in another country it's this funny YouTube video thing)._**

**_So like always, thanks for reading and pretty please write me a review and don't be lazy. The more reviews I get, the faster I update! And also, i'll be doing question answers, comment replies next chapter so if you have questions or ideas then now is the time to review them!_**

**_Write to you soon! _**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie:

"I'm going on a supply run. Connor, Charlie, stay here, last time you were out you managed to get yourself taken." Bass says as he slings his pack over his shoulder. I glare deadly at him, causing the general to look uncomfortable "sorry" he mutters "just try and keep the stupid to a minimum, will you?" He says before disappearing through the trees.

Since the attack, I had been healing nicely. All that was left of the injury on my calf was a scar of the militia symbol that the deranged man had carved into my leg. It barely hurt anymore, it hasn't been that deep, and I could walk normally again. My face had cleared of almost all of the bruises except for my still partially black eye and the bruise along my hairline. The cut that ran from my ear to jaw line had scabbed over but didn't hurt so much anymore.

Only one more week until we would be back to Philly. I wasn't dreading being back home, the safety and the familiarity would be nice, but I didn't want to leave this journey either. We were out of supplies and Bass wouldn't let me come and wouldn't leave me alone so here Connor and I were.

"You've got to teach me how to do that" Connor chuckles from beside me. He was stretched out on the old wood of the wagon back as I sat along the edge.

I smirk. "Do what?" I ask amusedly.

"Glare so intensely that even the leader of the whole damn Republic cowers before you" he says with a chuckle as he sits up.

I snicker. "He's the co-leader and I'm the niece of the other leader, thus the glare of the leader. I can do whatever the hell I want to do" I explain slowly with a mischievous smile.

"Really" he asks his voice deep and dare I say it, sexy as hell, as he stands up and walks closer to me "anything?"

Anyone here could figure out what was about to happen. Two teenagers along in the woods, with no father to stop them. And it wasn't like this was my first time, when new recruits came in that were soon to be moved to the other base...well I was bored and I chose a cute one. I was bored now, Connor was more than cute, more like sexy as hell...it met the criteria.

I look up at him with a smirk on my face. "Anything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

We break away from each other gasping like a fish out of water. The kid was good, I'd give him that.

"Huh" he utters as he stretches out his arms behind his head. I pull up the blanket to cover myself a little more.

I turn to him, with a grin. "What, you didn't like it?" I ask grinning to the sky not believing it then Turning to him and faking a questioning look.

He shakes his head. "Oh I liked it. I'm just surprised we did it. I mean you know my dad, and I know he is like your uncle." He says turning his head to look at me.

I shrug. "You were cute, I was bored" he looks at me and I flash a grin.

"But don't you think it'll be weird now?" He asks.

I turn back to the sky. "Only if you care." I respond.

"What, you don't?" He asks me.

"Look buddy, life's short, people die around me every day. If you see something you like you better grab it quick." I say using my philosophy.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Screams Bass as he emerges from the woods. Connor and I both sit up, my holding the blanket to cover my chest. His face conveyed shock and almost shame, while mine was just mildly amused.

If you don't care, the world is a much better place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlie:

I let out a sigh of relief and sadness at the gates to the capital where I lived slammed shut with a loud clang. It felt good to be home after almost three months where everything was familiar and I knew everyone.

I lightly ran my thumb over the weathered wood of the wagon that bumped along the well worn pathways. I would miss the bumping of the wagon, as well as waking up to warm sun on my face and the freedom and possibilities that came along with being away.

Connor was leading the horses as Bass leaped down onto the bed of the wagon where I was. "Well were home princess. I guess you'll have to find another way to screw my son" he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Out of all the people you could've chosen, you chose a Monroe" he continues.

I actually gag. "I'm going to be sick" I utter before turning away from him.

Dismissing other thoughts, I feel a budding excitement in my chest as we approached the mansion; I would be seeing my brother soon as well as Miles and Jason. The wagon pulls to a final halt before the main doors of the mansion.

Before I can even make a move to get down, the main doors are flung open and my beautiful little blonde hair brother runs down the stairs, calling my name.

"Danny!" I shout back and leap off the wagon, dropping five feet to the ground without a second thought. He throws himself at me and I desperately cling to him. After a moment I pull back and brush his hair out of his face. "Danny, you're alright? No attacks?" I ask as I look into the face of my fourteen year old brother.

"I'm fine Charlie!" he laughs "Are YOU okay? What's it like out there?" he asks excitedly.

I hear the heavy footfalls of my uncle jogging through the inside of the mansion. "I'll tell you later okay?" I reply with a smile.

He nods as Miles appears at the top of the stairs. He had that semi frantic look in his eyes that he had whenever he was being overprotective of me.

"Charlie!" he declares with a grin as he spots me there. He hurries down the stairs. "Bass" he says nodding to the general with a grin before he wraps he in a hug that lifts me off the ground.

"Miles" I choke out "Can't breathe."

He laughs as me sets me down and takes a good look at me. He focuses in on my still back eye and the cut that trails from my jaw to almost my ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell happened here?" he asks angrily "Bass!" he shouts wheeling on his friend that had just joined us on the ground. "Explain" Miles growls.

Bass holds up his hands in surrender. "It was after Mexico, we were refueling in a town a few hours away and some guy she pissed off back in Mexico grabbed her when we split up. We got her out in time, he only got her face and leg." he explains.

"Leg?" Miles growls and turns to me. He roughly yanks up my pant leg and sees the militia symbol scar there. He makes a noise that sounds a lot like a snarl and starts forward with a look of murder on his face.

"Miles!" I shout, yanking him back by his jacket "It wasn't his fault, now stop acting like a damn child!" I yell at the general of the republic. I was probably the only one who could do this without being at least hit as punishment.

He stands down as he backs away from Bass. "Fine" he mutters defeated "Sorry kid, I just missed you" he says hugging me again but much gentler.

I chuckle to myself. "So you finally admitted it, you care about me after all" I say triumphantly. It really was good to be home.

He shrugs. "I've cared about you since you walked into my republic at nine years old and called me stupid" he chuckles.

I smile. "Meet Connor" I tell him nodding up to Monroe's son who leaps off the wagon and lands beside us. I had been following my philosophy and not caring. I didn't avoid Connor's glances, I didn't avoid him in general and most of all I wasn't sorry.

Miles nods to him kindly. "If you're anything like your dad you might want to avoid me" Miles says with a hint of a smile.

Connor nods. "Noted" he replies with a chuckle.

I find myself searching the crowd in hope of finding Jason. We were back fairly early so I would think he wouldn't have left yet with the militia. I take Danny's hand in mine as we all walk up the main stairs towards the mansion.

"Where's Jason?" I ask still looking around.

Miles nods annoyed. "Yeah, the kid told me to tell you to meet him in the fourth spot, whatever the hell that is" he scoffs "I swear if you two are-"

"Miles!" I snap, stopping him from whatever he was going to say although I had a pretty good idea of what it was. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a jealous glance from Connor. I ignore it.

My uncle chuckles once. "Nah, he knows I'll kill him if he-"he cringes at the stare I give him "steps out of line" he replaces. "Off with you, be home by dark."

I grin. "Thanks, Danny I'll see you tonight, don't worry" I tell my little brother who nods and grins in reply.

I dash off into the night to find Jason. The fourth spot was one of many secret areas we had for when we just wanted to meet to if there was an attack on the city. The fourth one was under a main building where the high ranking officials and soldiers ate. The way to get there was to go under a hole in the side of the large set of stairs in the front of the building that led to a hidden area with enough room to stand up.

I look around before peeling back a layer of old wood behind a bush and shimmying in through the small gap. I turn on the tiny lantern that hung from the ceiling and watch as it illuminates the dirt ground and…Jason.

"Jason" I gasp and grin slowly transforms my worried face into one of delight.

He grins back. I could see the militia scar on his wrist where they burned the symbol into his skin. His hair was shorter and his clothes more official, but he still wore that childish grin that made him my best friend.

"Charlie" he whispers back. He moves forward and wraps his arms around me, lifting me off the ground like Miles did but it was different. "God Charlie, I missed you so much" he whispers into my hair.

I grin in relief. All I really needed this whole time to calm me down was a hug. "I missed you too" I whisper in reply as I bury my face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

He slowly releases me and we slide to the ground together. We lean against the fall wall and watch soldiers feet through the holes where the stairs were as they exit the cafeteria.

"So tell me what happened, start to finish" he says excitedly. I give him a look. Three whole months in one story? He chuckles "Okay fine, a summary."

I take a deep breath and begin. "Well it took us three weeks to locate Connor; he's nineteen by the way. The story behind that was his mom was sick and wrote a bunch of letters and one was the one we received and Connor found them a few years after she died and sent them."

"Huh" is all Jason replies.

I continue. "Well we found him in a bar, we were drinking and naturally he drank too much and was being an ass to, and I quote, what most be the whitest Mexican in Mexico. That kid was Connor. Connor's little army killed the soldiers with us and left us on our own. That night Bass went back and Connor's little tantrum ended with Bass in jail and him feeling guilty so I had to help him get Bass back. His plan included me in a hooker dress to get in the house, and him setting it on fire."

"Wow, nice plan" Jason comments.

I snort. "Yeah well I knocked some guy out there and for revenge, at the next town when we were refueling he tied me up and he…" I trail off as I watch Jason's pupils widen considerably and his body go rigid.

"He did what, Charlie?" Jason asks his voice low and dangerous.

I shake my head and grab the lantern that had just barely been illuminating our outlines this whole time and hold it close to my face. The light reveals the dark black eye and cut along the side of my face.

"And uh, this" I mutter and pull up my pants leg to expose the militia shaped scar.

He doesn't speak for a minute. He reaches out and holds my chin in his hand. His thumb runs lightly along the edge of my jaw. "Does it hurt?" he questions, his voice low.

"Not too much anymore. Anyway though, they got me out of there and it took us a little more than two weeks to get back and here I am." I finish the story with a chuckle.

Jason stands and makes his way over to an alcove of things we have stashed away. He pulls out a bottle of alcohol. I grin in relief; Bass wouldn't let me have any of his while we were on the road.

I take a long drink after Jason hands it to me. "Thank you" I whisper "I really needed that, and a hug, I got both" I chuckle once.

Jason cracks his crooked smile that I love. He takes the bottle from me, takes a drink then hands it back to me. I take the bottle from him, take a drink then hand it back to him. We go on like this in silence until the bottle is empty. It had been dark for over ten minutes now, but I didn't want to go back now, I liked it here.

"I really missed you Charlie" Jason whispers.

I grin, happy to have my best friend back. "I missed you more. Try living on a wagon for over a month in total, with your only friend as Bass!" We laugh "That paired with-" I'm cut off by something I'd never thought would happen.

Jason was kissing me.

It's not like I had never imagined it happening, if you spend almost all your time with someone you're going to think about random stuff sooner or later. His mouth was hard against mine, as if I would be taken away again. I had always watched his lips throughout our amorous activities, how he pursed his lips when he didn't want to answer a question or puffed the bottom lip out when he was trying to intimidate people. But I had never known how soft they were, that was until now.

His hands have tightened around the back of my neck, Intertwining with my wavy hair. I can taste the alcohol on his breath and know its mixing with the alcohol on mine. I don't know if the only reason he's kissing me is because he's drunk. I don't care. I don't care, so I kiss him back. I kiss him back just as hard as he was kissing me.

He's taken aback for a moment, but then continues as intensely as before. Now instead of him leaning towards me, I was almost of top of him, my hands locked around the back of his neck. I'm not sure exactly how, but I end up kneeling over his sitting form as we kissed, one leg on either side of his. My lungs protest enough that I finally break away and suck in some badly needed oxygen. I lean back and slide onto the ground beside him, still facing him mostly.

I absentmindedly run my thumb over my swollen lips. I think I hear him mutter "Sorry" but I'm not sure. "What just happened?" I whisper, the sound being sucked into the blackness of the night. This and then when I slept with Connor was all too much, it's like they planned it.

He is silent for a moment. "Do you regret it?" He asks simply.

I shake my head. "I'm not sure. We're both drunk." I reply my voice no more than a whisper.

"Until we figure it out, it didn't happen then" Jason says and stands, he reaches out a hand to help me up. I let him pull me up.

"Okay then." I say slowly "I have to get to dinner, as it is Miles's already going to flip out." I excuse faltering over my words as I stumble away slightly.

He nods, his face held a small amused but sad smile. "See you later Charlie" he says as I duck out the flap in the side.

How the freaking hell was I not supposed to care now?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoop there it is! Will it be Jason and Charlie or Connor and Charlie? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! But you will know if you review so I will be more likely to update soon! Thanks for reading and please don't be lazy, leave a review! XOXO<em>**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I just finished watching today episode and oh my god! The whole war clan thing and everything! I really love Charlie but we have to skip a week next week for some stupid reason so no more revolution until April sadly. And in the preview it mentioned that someone big was going to die! I know it wont be Charlie because she's the main character but still!_**

**_Oh and to all my JasonxCharlie, ConnorxCharlie, and BassxCharlie pushers, I think I'm going to make a poll on my profile so you can vote what you want to see happen. But sorry, this will not be a BassxCharlie fan fiction, don't get me wrong I love a good BassxCharlie but this will not be one. Sorry. _**

**_All rants aside, it's story time._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charlie:<em>**

"You're late" calls Miles from inside his office. I had been trying to speak past the open door, and since Miles had his back to it I thought I would get away with it but I underestimated his marine training.

He turns to face me and I step a foot closer and flash a sheepish smile. "Sorry" I say quickly "I know dinner is in half an hour, if you let me go then I can join you" I taunt "but if not…"

"Off with you" he says nodding away with his head. As I rush away I can faintly hear him mutter things like "That damn girl…why do I have to care about her…murder Jason". I chuckle.

I walk into my room at the end of the hallways and sigh in relief. I lock the door then lock the door connecting my room to Danny's. I strip off my clothes and walk into my bathroom to find that there was already a steaming bath waiting for me.

"Thank you" I whisper to the air before descending into the warm water. I lay there for at least ten minutes before I finally get to cleaning myself. Once I'm clean, I exit the tub that is now filled with dirty water. I dry off and dress in a clean pair of camouflage sweat pants (that were my favorite because they were so soft, with a black tank top thrown on over it. I run a brush through my hair, untangling the knots that had been there for far too long, and then pull it into a messy bun. Barefoot I make my way to the dining room.

Jason had kissed me. Was it because he was drunk? Or was it because he…liked me, had a crush on me? Jason couldn't have a crush on me, he was my best friend. I mean I know were all in the apocalypse right now but there were other options.

And then there was Connor. I mean lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, and maybe I did have a little crush on him but this was new times and there wasn't time to crush on people, I would just have to suppress it, it's not like I haven't done that before. We had slept together two weeks back…other than that we were just friends. I think the term was friends with benefits but that didn't seem right, we were just bored and it only happened one time.

I wouldn't tell Jason of course but should it? And Jason just had to go and kiss me right after I had slept with Connor? I feel like fate had planned this. Fate was a bitch.

And if I ended up going out with Jason or something (just to cover all the possibilities), what would I say to Connor or would we still sleep together? No I wouldn't cheat. But still to Connor I would be like "Hey, I know we've been sleeping together lately, but I'm going to go out with this guy now. See you at dinner!" And to Jason I would be like "Hey, I've been sleeping with the leader of the militia's kid, but I like you now!"

That would go by so smoothly.

I'm brought out of my reverie when I hit the corner of the wall that turns into the dining room. I compose myself and straighten my shirt before going in.

"There she is" Bass says loudly. He had a slight edge to his voice. Miles was near him and he wasn't playing fair.

I glare at him when no one is looking then sit down beside Danny. Usually it was just us four, but now Connor sat across from Danny and me. We talk for a while, mostly about how things go around here for Connor and what happened on the trip.

"So uh, yeah I have some news" Miles says and looks like he regrets it the moment he says it.

My eyes narrow. "What did you do this time" I ask suspiciously but also like I was used to it. Miles had a gift for pissing off as many people as he possibly could.

"Uh, well you know Nora" he starts.

I did know Nora. She had been Miles's girlfriend, although neither of them liked that word, for the last three years. She didn't eat with us at lunch usually, knowing that it was our time with our uncles and I liked her for that. Nora was witty, smart and just as mischievous and stubborn as Miles. She was usually really nice, but I wouldn't like to be on her bad side, Nora had a gift for blowing things up.

I nod and chuckle once. "No, you're girlfriend of two years that lives here, I've never met her" I say sarcastically.

He half smiles "Nora is…she's pregnant" he finally utters.

Everyone's eyes widen. "What did I tell you?" Bass asks calmly.

Miles glares the Mathenson glare at him, causing him to shift away uncomfortably. I half smile at Connor who now witnessed what I was telling him earlier.

"You're the one sitting here with a kid" Miles snaps. Bass shuts up after that.

Danny finds his voice. "How far along is she?" he asks curiously.

"Six months" Miles says.

My jaw drops. "She was pregnant before we left?" I ask shocked. Nora did seem irritable but that was just her personality.

"You can't tell sometimes before the three month mark. She only has three months left until they're here" Miles explains. His face in downcast and serious, but I am skilled at reading people. His eyes told that my uncle was overjoyed to be having children.

I blink. "Wait, until _they're_ here?" I ask shocked.

Miles half grins. "She's having twins" he reveals "A boy and a girl."

"What are you naming them?" Danny asks grinning. "Whoa, they're going to be out cousins" he says to me.

"Haven't decided yet" Miles replies with a shrug.

"And you're happy about this?" Bass asks disbelievingly as he rises out of his chair and paces back and forth behind his chair.

Miles stands angrily. "Over-damn-joyed" he growls "You're the one that basically skipped out of this place when you learned about Connor."

Bass sits back down and Miles copies his actions. "Sorry man, I haven't slept well in a while" he says sneaking a glare at Connor and I. "I'm happy for you, really" he says "I think you should name one Bass."

Miles laughs. "Like hell I will" he looks at his wristwatch "It's late, I got to get back to Nora."

I grin then fake cough "Whipped" I say obviously.

Everyone laughs as I sit there soaking it in as I grin triumphantly at Miles. He glares the family glare at me but I stand my ground, not letting it affect me.

"Yeah, don't' go laughing now." Miles says and I'm shocked by his serious demeanor "We've received more threats from the Plains Nation. It looks like war is coming soon."

My face conveys the shock I feel. "What? Are we making the first move or are they?" I ask seriously.

"We want to avoid war but it doesn't seem to be a possibility. We're not doing anything but it looks like they might. Keep close to the base, no going outside the walls. It's not safe" he explains.

Bass slams his hand on the table, making it shake. "Those sons of bitches better be ready. Have you prepared the ranks?" he asks Miles with a gruff voice.

"The ones in the area are here, we have another group in what used to be Maine and another in what used to be Michigan, others are scattered." Miles tells Bass "Okay, I have to go now, I'll let you plot all you want, just try not to wake me" Miles says to his co-leader knowing how battle made him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too" Danny adds standing up "I'll see you later Charlie." I smile goodbye to him and he walks off through the halls leaving Connor, Monroe and me alone in the dining room.

"How sweet" Bass muses sarcastically with a pointed glare at me "a reunion." He was a real ass when battle was on his mind. The leader wasn't good under stress.

I groan and roll my eyes. "Will you stop acting like I'm the one who did all this? I'm pretty sure I had some help" I snap at Bass.

"Oh I'm sure you had lots of help" Bass sneers. How dare that son of a bitch. I flick him off and storm out of the dining room.

As I sit curled up on my bed pouting (and I have to admit there was a little plotting), there is a tapping at the window. I unlock it and slide it an inch open and a little balled up piece of paper flies through the window. After straightening it out I read it.

_Charlotte,_

_We're having a little bonfire party at the place in the woods out of the gates tonight. There will be a little truth or dare, a little never have I ever, and a lot of alcohol. Everyone will be there, so dress nice (translation: dress sexy!). Bring along little Monroe junior too. Hope to see you there!_

_Vanessa._

Vanessa was a girl that lived in the village. She had dark red hair and was always nice to everyone. She was one of those people who always thought you were the prettiest, smartest, nicest and was free with compliments. She was one of the few people beside Jason who were actually my almost friends. I didn't like people much but it is hard not to like someone who was absolutely un-hate-able.

I glance longingly at my bed before deciding that I would go to the party. I change out of my comfortable clothes into a pair of tight skinny jeans, a black belly shirt and a pair of black combat boots. I flip my hair and shake out the curls before creating a bundle of blankets under my comforter to make it look like I was sleeping in case anyone came in.

I quietly open the door to Danny's room and see him lying in bed but awake. I sit on the edge of his bed. "Hey Danny" I greet with a soft smile.

He smiles back. "Hey Charlie. Are you going somewhere? You're all dressed up" he notices.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm going to a party in the woods. Vanessa invited me and Connor and it's hard to say no to her. I'll be back late but I'll check on you and make sure you know I'm back alright. But if Bass or Miles asks..." I trail off expectantly.

"-I don't know anything about it" he finishes with a grin.

I ruffle his messy blonde hair. "Good boy" I praise "Alright I have to go, goodnight, I love you" I say kissing his forehead.

"Love you too" he replies as I walk back towards my room and then close the door behind me.

I heave myself into the oversized air duct and shuffle forward to the panel where Connor's room was. I knock on it twice.

"What? Who's there?" I hear Connor's confused muffled voice.

I manage to unscrew the screws and pop open the screen. I see Connor staring up at me with a not very shocked expression. He was newly washed and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tight fitting black tee shirt. He had a towel in his hand and was toweling his dark hair dry.

"Hey" I greet cheerily.

He laughs half stunned. "What the hell are you doing in there Charlie?" he asks.

"Bonfire in the woods, it's not Mexico but it's what passes for a party here. I was asked to invite you. You coming or not?" I ask impatiently.

He chuckles and nods than moves to climb up in the air duct with me. I crawl forward and he travels behind me. I can almost feel him checking out my ass the whole way.

I finally open the screen that leads outside. I climb out and brush myself off as Connor emerges from the hole in the side of the wall. We were in an ally that I used as my main getaway place.

"Come on" I say after securing the screen in place and moving the dumpster back to cover the hole.

I see the dim glow of the campfire through the dark trees. We come into the clearing and I see ten people milling about. This was actually a pretty big turnout for one of these things.

"Charlotte!" Vanessa exclaims as she jogs over to me with a beer in hand "You look so pretty" she gushes.

I muster a smile. "Hey Vinnie" I say using her nickname "This is Connor Monroe, why don't you talk to him" I say throwing Connor a mischievous grin before sauntering off.

I see Jason roasting a hot dog as he sits by the campfire with a beer in hand. He doesn't notice me and I skip the edges of the gathering to keep it that way.

"Everyone gather round, we're playing never have I ever" Vinnie exclaims waving everyone over. She makes me sit by her and Jason notices me and flashes me a half shy grin. "Claire you go first. The rules are, if you have done whatever the person going admits to never doing, then you drink" Vinnie declares then nods to Claire to start.

"Never have I ever had a boy friend slash girlfriend" Claire admits.

Many people drink but I don't. Neither does Jason. Connor does.

The next person goes. Her name is Natalie I think. "Never have I ever had sex" she admits.

I glance around and see that five out of the twelve of us have already taken a sip of their drink, Connor included but Jason excluded. I sheepishly take a small sip of beer.

Even in the dark and over the smoke of the fire, I can see Jason's eyes widen and his mouth pop open slightly. I blink quickly as I turn away from him. I tell myself that it was the smoke that made my eyes watery. I still didn't regret anything but he seemed so upset by it that I didn't feel good anymore. Charlie, stop it, he's just your best friend.

As I think to myself, I tune out the sounds of the campfire activity but hear a farther away sound. It sounded like marching, the marching of a lot of people. Before I can figure out what I'm doing, I've doused the fire in water from a bucket beside it and shushed everyone.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Jason asks whispering.

"There's marching in the distance. Miles told me about threats from the Plains Nation; he said that he was expecting them to start war soon. I think that is them" I reply whispering "Everyone, weapons out if you have them. The Monroe-Mathenson Republic is at war."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I guess tonight's episode inspired me to add war to my little corner of Revolution fan fiction. I think it was mainly Charlie being a warrior princess like always that did it, I really love her. <em>**

**_Also if anyone knows any good Charlie and Connor or Charlie and Jason stories, could you please review them to me because as much as I love Bass and Charlie fics, there are a lot of those and not a lot of the other ones. _**

**_As always thanks so much for supporting this story, and pretty please leave a review. Every review subtracts a day that it takes me to update! And the longer the review, the faster I update. So please tell me what you thought, what you think should happen, what you think will happen, ideas and anything else you could possibly want me to know (perhaps you want to tell me that you're eating an orange right now, whatever!)! Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**APRIL FOOLS!**** :D**

~Bellabear~


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while but it's finally here! Did you like my April fools day prank? Hehe I'm a loser but I'm not THAT mean. Hope you like it! :)_

* * *

><p>Charlie:<p>

We make it back to the base fairly quickly, not bothering to take my hidden way. As soon as were inside the gates Connor, Jason and I run towards the mansion. We run as fast as we can up the main stairs, ducking form gunshots that flew towards us. The assault had begun.

"Miles!" I yell as soon as the large main doors close behind me "Bass! You both better get your asses out here now!"

I pause, leaning my hands on my knees as I breathe and attempt to return my heartbeat to a normal pace. A bullet had grazed my shoulder and I tear down a shred of a curtain and tie it up.

"Charlie what happened?" Jason asks frantically.

I chuckle once as I hold my hand to the bandage to try and stop the bleeding. "What the hell do you think happened, it is raining bullet's out there" I snap. And yes, I was being mean and difficult but if your city was being attacked, would you feel?

"Charlie" I hear Bass's tired voice from around the corner "I'm exhausted, shut the hell up would you" he groans. He's dressed in a tee shirt and boxers, very leader

I laugh humorlessly. "Well you better wake up" I say as Miles comes into the room looking much the same as Bass "The Plains Nation is marching on Philly now."

Their eyes go wide. "How do you know?" Bass demands as Miles is about to run to prepare the men "Charlie is this for real?"

"I wouldn't lie about this" I say and Miles sprints away, his heavy footsteps echoing around the mansion. "We were in the woods. I know we weren't supposed to but-"

Bass cuts me off. "You weren't hooking up with my son again were you" he groans. Leave it to the leader of the Militia to make a joke at my expense when his city was about to burn.

I can see Jason tense out of the corner of my eye. He stares murderously at Connor and I half think he is going to lunge at him. He was going to find out one way or another anyways, but I was really hoping that it would be a while longer before he did.

I glare at Bass intensely. "We're at war Bass, get your damn head in the game. But no, there was this party, don't go all father on me now; it's a good thing we were there, there were a bunch of town kids there. We heard the marching; I knew that it wasn't our men. Bullets are raining down on the base. Now go if you want your city to survive."

He runs off and I set off towards Danny's room at a sprint, the boys coming after me. I cringe every time my foot hits the ground, sending shockwaves down my body and sending sharp pains to my shoulder.

"Danny!" I shout as I turn on the oil lamps in his room. He was passed out in his bed, his blonde hair splayed out over his pillow."Get your emergency bag together, we're moving out in ten" I command and my little brother is immediately into action.

"What is going on Charlie?" he asks as an explosion rocks the mansion making us all stumble to catch ourselves.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "The plains nation, they are marching on the city. We are going to get to the emergency wagon in the back. Hurry, they are moving fast" I tell him as he hurries to back his belongings. I manage to muster a smile when the first thing he puts in his backpack it a picture of me and him with our mother and father.

I push other thoughts from my mind as I rush into my own room and start throwing clothes and weapons into my backpack. "Don't just stand there" I snap at the boys behind me "Get your crap together Connor, we don't have forever, and Jason you are on the emergency detail in case this happens, your moving out with us on the wagon, now go prepare!"

That startles them into action. They scramble to move all the while shooting glares at each other. I finish packing my bag at the same time I hear gunshots ring out and the tortured cries of death from outside. I shoulder my pack, tighten my grip on my fully loaded cross bow, and rush into Danny's room.

My people were dying. They were from my city and there was not a damn thing I could do to save them. We needed to get out of here, if Miles or Bass died then whatever chance we had at winning this war would be gone. The same goes for Connor and I being the only heirs of Miles and Bass.

"Danny, let's go!" I whisper shout as I grab his arm and pull him out of his room. He had his pack ready and a knife in hand. I half smile, he was like me, always ready. Together we run as silently as possible through the hallways of the mansion towards Nora's room. Her room was at the very back of the mansion, which was on the other side of the house from where Danny and I were now.

We have barely cleared the first turn when a blast throws us both off our feet. The living room of the mansion is now just a gaping hole with fire flying off into the night. Scratches cover my cheeks and arms, and Danny has the same. I manage to quickly get to my feet and pull Danny with me.

"Come on we need cover" I mutter to my little brother as troops rush in the hole in the living room. I barely manage to duck into a coat closet as soldier rush past. While huddled in the depths of the closet I notice an air vent at the top of the shelves.

"Up here" I whisper as I climb silently to the top of the shelves. I slide in first and pull my brother in after me. When a troop opens the door to the closet, there is no evidence we were ever there.

As I shuffle through the metal of the air duct with Danny on my heels, I make a left towards Connors room. I pop open the air vent to see Connor with a packed bag on his bed and a chair under the door knob as the pounding on the door grows louder.

"Connor!" I shout as I loud as I possibly dare. He turns to look at me. I try and muster a half amused smile like the one I did when I first came into his room this was earlier tonight but the mood it gone. "Up here" I tell him and after one last long glance at the door he runs to the air vent and climbs in.

We travel as silently as we can through the ducts until we come upon Nora's room. The vent leads into the hallway across from her room, so we will have to make it to her door without being seen.

Connor is the first one to get out and he surveys the hallways before declaring it clear. There isn't anything to step on to get out of the air duct so I am considering just covering my head and jumping.

"I got you" Connor whispers from below on the ground.

I nod my assent and leap from the air duct into his arms. I manage a half smile of thanks then quickly untangle myself from him awkwardly. He then catches Danny after he jumps then we all turn to Nora's door.

I open the door without knocking to find a very pregnant Nora standing there with a sword in her hand ready to strike. Two packs sit on her bed, one for her and one for Miles. I hadn't seen Nora since I had gotten back and despite the circumstances, I'm happy to see her.

"It's us Nora" I say. "This is Bass' son, not important. We have to move, they're going to take Philly" I whisper as I walk close to her. She wraps me in a hug. "It's good to see you" she whispers in my hair as Connor moves another chair under the door to make sure Plains soldiers don't get in.

She releases me and then nods. "We need to go out the back" she tells us as she slides a protective hand over her bloated stomach. I had almost forgotten that she was pregnant with twins.

I remove the chair from the door and duck my head out to check for attackers. There are none so I wave everyone forward. We rush down the hallways, me keeping to the back so I can help Nora move along. We finally make it to the exit at the back where the sound of death is magnified.

I raise a hand to stop the rest of the group as I edge around the corner of the mansion. Total chaos filled the city. Fires burned throughout the city, and fighting ensued everywhere I could see. The clang of metal on metal filled the city and screams of pain and death physically pained me.

Through the fighting, I see Miles and Bass being the warriors they are in the middle of the chaos. They were standing back to back, swords in hand as they dodged, attacked and parried their attackers.

"We have to get them, they'll be killed out there, and everyone's trying to get to them" Connor says calmly.

Without another word, I've unsheathed my sword, unstrapped my cross bow and dropped my pack. I take off towards the fighting, leaving Danny and the others calling for me. This was war though, you couldn't be weak. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I expect to be dragged back but instead I'm met with the sight of Connor, weapon in hand.

I smirk at him as we turn to rush forward. Three attackers come for us. Connor is about to shoot our first attacker when I turn knock him to his feet and drive my sword through his chest. Connor gives me a nod of approval as his sword clangs against his opponents. Back to back, we fight off the Plains soldiers. I drive my sword into his chest and turn in time to shoot an arrow at Connor's attacker.

"Come on Charlie, I had that" he jokes "You are making me feel useless." Only he would make a joke at a time like this. I muster a smile anyways. We fight our way to the center of the fighting to where Miles and Monroe are.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Miles yells through the chaos as he ducks under a swipe from a soldier.

I slash at an attacker that was about to hit Bass. "Getting you out of here!" I shout as response. "The war is over if you two are dead, you are their leader, we don't stand a chance without you two idiots!"

Connor and I both duck under a slash and I knock the feet out from under him as Connor delivers the final blow. Miles knocks out someone about to kill me as I shoot one of Bass's many attackers with my cross bow.

Bass nods at Miles. "She's right Bass, let's move!" he tells him as he blocks a swipe and attacks another soldier that went for me.

"Go!" Miles shouts and we all turn and dash back towards where Nora and Danny hide. A new wagon had pulled up beside them lead by half a dozen horses. It was our getaway vehicle and it was equipped with rations of food, medicine, weapons and a league of Militia soldiers to protect us.

As we run away a line of Militia soldiers form a barrier to keep more enemies from advancing.

During Connor and I's little rescue a squad armed to the teeth had formed around the wagon. There were a few men I didn't know, some younger soldiers, some older ones and…Jason. Thank god.

Bass leaps onto the wagon, quickly followed by Connor. Nora was already aboard. Miles hoists me up by the waist and climbs onboard after, telling the driver to go.

As we ride off silently into the country side, in the distance I watch the city of Philly, my city, burn.

* * *

><p><em>TWIST!<br>_

_Now a complicated math problem: Update equals Many Reviews. ARRGG SO CONFUSING. Oh and it is no longer confusing, it's confuzzling. It sounds like you're hugging a teddy bear :) _

_It's now a contest, every review gets 5 points (starting now) and whoever wins gets...hmmm...they get to think of a side character that I will add into the story as a minor character. It's not much but it's better than Internet hugs._

_Who shall win!? :)_

_~Bellabear~_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm alive! Sorry it took so long but May is pretty much the last month of school (-3 days in June), and everything is really important and its really important that I get all A's so sorry. Updates wont be consistent because of that, again school sucks._**

* * *

><p>Charlie:<p>

We had been on the road for the last week and a half, staying hidden within the forest and hiding in fallen buildings to hide from the Plains Nation soldiers that followed after us. We needed to get to Maine, where the nearest and most secure base was, equipped with hundreds of soldiers. The only problem in making it there was getting there before snowfall and we were already too late.

The snow was thick to the ground and the wagon could barely maneuver through the thick white blankets. That is why finding the farm house was a miracle.

"Alright I'm making a call" Miles called as the farm house came into view "The snow is only going to get worse from here; I saw we stay here for the winter."

"What!" Bass immediately retaliated "It's only a few more weeks until we get to Maine, no way in hell am I going to stay here for months playing house!"

"You got a better idea?" Miles challenged "We keep moving and we can count on losing more than half the men to cold or starvation, the wagon can barely move as it is, and Plains are going to be after us every step of the way."

Bass almost growls in frustration. "They can find us if we stay here!" he shoots back. "Plains soldiers are two maybe three days behind us, and that's if we're lucky."

"So we make it look like we slanted right instead of left. Send a few soldiers out there with the wagon and make trail, they can even go all the way to Maine and send back more soldiers." Miles negotiates.

Bass sighs and shakes his head as if he couldn't believe Miles' stupidity. I kind of wanted to hit him. "They will find us first" he says simply but I can tell he is barely containing his annoyance.

"Not if we stay hidden!" Miles yells back "It is our best shot Bass, it's all we got left if you want to keep 'em all alive."

Bass is silent for several minutes and the only sound is the rusted turning of the wagon wheels and the clopping of the horse's hooves. "Go to the house" he finally commands the driver. I still want to hit him.

It was surrounded by miles of woods all around and was big enough to hold all of us and our soldiers and more. There was a little barn out back full of hay and firewood that was enough to keep our fires burning for months. In the barn we also found two horses, they were younger and not trained to ride yet but we could work on it.

There was even a well that hopefully wouldn't freeze over the winter. Clean water, hunting room, firewood, horses and a house. It really was a miracle.

In the main bedroom there were two dead people, an old man and old woman. The woman was lying dead on the bed and the man was crumbled to the floor with a bullet wound. It had only been a few days ago from the looks of it.

Another bedroom had been a girl's room at one time, and it seemed that said girl had gone to college or moved out because her half empty room was left behind. I was thankful when in one of the drawers there were three shirts, a pair of jeans, a jacket, and a pair of boots that fit me.

It was the first time I had any time to myself in the last four months. On the road Jason was being difficult about the whole me and Connor thing while Connor enjoyed rubbing it in Jason's face. It was the most frustrating thing ever, especially because I couldn't leave the wagon and go off into the forest for more than a few yards.

In total there were nine bedrooms, me, Connor, Bass, and Danny all got our own while Miles and Nora shared a room and the rest of the twelve soldiers slept three to a room. Once we arrived, the soldiers set about storing food and collecting supplies while I took it as my escape and ran out to the barn.

I let out a sigh as I approach the young horse. It was light gray with a few splotches of while across its back. From the nameplate on its wooden fence, its name was Boy. I look at the other nameplate and see that the dark brown horse is named Girl. Very imaginative.

"Hey Boy" I whisper soothingly as I reach out to stroke the horse's nose. It lets me touch his soft nose "Hi Boy, you're a good boy" I whisper smiling slightly.

It snaps at me and I realize that it was hungry. The owners died days ago and the horses hadn't been fed since them. I spot a leash on a hook a few feet away and I take it and gently coax it on the horses head.

"That's it, good boy" I whisper relaxingly as I unlock the gate and let the horse out. It starts forward quickly. "Hey! Hey, no shh it's okay" I calm it down. He slows to a trot and follows me.

I smile. "Alright" I say as I start leading it out of the barn's open doors. "Good boy" I keep whispering as I lead the horse into a grassy area. I smile as I stroke its side as it eats the grass.

"What do you want Jason?" I ask out loud as I sense Jason walking up behind me. He tosses an apple in his hand up and down then hands it to the horse that gobbles it up happily.

He half smiles and looks up at me. "It's still creepy how you can do that" he says. I shrug and stroke the horse's nose.

"Look Charlie, about before-"he starts and I already know where this is going.

I stop him. "Hey, I know. We don't work that way, we were drunk, whatever" I wave it off like it was nothing. It really was nothing.

"I hadn't seen you in forever and I thought…I don't know but yeah, exactly what you said pretty much sums it up." he cracks a smile "Sorry about all the drama but I still am never going to like Connor, just so you know" he says lightheartedly "And I'll kill him if he hurts you."

I laugh. "You don't need to. It was a onetime thing 'kay?"

He sighs annoyed. "Still this he's an ass" he says cracking a smile despite his annoyance.

"Well don't worry about it, he doesn't like you either" I joke. "Oh and hey, even if it was a real thing, I can kill him myself" I smirk deviously.

He laughs. "Alright whatever, this is all insane. I'm going to go finish up unloading everything and then take a nap, see you later Charlie" he says and walks away after flashing me a smile. He was my best friend again.

I'm left alone for almost a minute before I'm rejoined again. Why the hell couldn't I just be alone for at least a little while?

I feel a presence behind me and can tell by the footfalls that it is Connor. "What do you want Connor?" I ask with my voice hard. I hear him chuckle once and I grow annoyed at his always upbeat attitude. Can't he see that I'm not in the mood right now?

I sigh as he doesn't reply but just comes closer towards me. "Why won't anyone leave me alone today?" I ask.

"Because you're surrounded by soldiers who know nothing about personal space "he replies with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes. "I guess that's true" I agree begrudgingly.

"You're really good with animals" he says as he walks up beside me. "But not so good with people" he adds chuckling.

I laugh humorlessly. "Yeah, keep going like this and I'll show you exactly how bad with people I am" I growl.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" he asks cheerfully.

I close my eyes and count to ten. "Connor, I swear to god-"I start.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me, whatever" he blows me off then reaches forward to touch the horse's snout. Instead of letting Connor like Boy let me, the horse snaps forward and just barely unsuccessfully tries to bite Connor. I burst out laughing.

I try to control my laughter but don't succeed. "Yeah, see that there, that's called karma" I tell him with a laugh.

"So anyway" he changes the subject as he rolls his eyes "what's up with you and soldier boy?" he ask.

I laugh again. "Jealous?" I ask enjoying myself way too much.

"I might be" he defends whispering in my ear. I refrain from shivering and stand my ground, unwilling to let him get inside my head again.

I tighten my jaw and decide to roll my eyes in response. "You're an idiot" I point out plainly.

He smirks at he chuckles, pulling away from me like it never happened. "And you're not beautiful" he jokes back. I'm shocked that he said that. I give him a weird look.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Either I'm an idiot and you're not beautiful or I'm not an idiot and you're beautiful" he reasons light heartedly as he smirks but I can see a light blush creeping up his face.

I smirk his smirk, glad to once again have the upper hand I so rarely had. "I'll have to take one for the team" I say wittily as I stroke the horse's mane "because you are defiantly an idiot."

He laughs. "And what team is that?" he asks.

"The team that will get me my city back" I say plainly, anger bubbling up with the words. Who wouldn't be after people came in and torched their city and killed their people?

Connor grins. "I'm on that team too then" he decides. "What's so important to you about Philly anyways? I mean, I get the obvious, but you seem really messed up about all this" he says looking down at me with that look in his eyes.

"Yeah well. You're not invited on my team first of all. And secondly…" I look away from him and into the forest "Philly kind of saved me, okay?" I almost ask. He cocks his head to the side questioningly.

"I was alone with my brother Danny for a long time. I was seven and I had to kill some people to keep us safe. I started goin' insane. Nothing like crazy kind of insane, but being in charge of Danny and alone with having to take care of everything so young for more than two years…it messed with my head and…" I trail off. "It just wasn't good. I finally got us to Philly and, I came back to life, I guess. So it's not some city. I'm going to get it back" I finish as a whisper.

Without speaking again, I start leading the horse back towards the barn. Connor stands there for a moment before looking up and jogging to catch up with me.

"I'll help you" he says watching as I lead my horse back into its stall and lock the gate behind me.

I turn to him. "I wasn't asking for your help" I tell him.

"And I wasn't asking for your permission" he replies challengingly. His dark eyes squint ever so slightly and he runs a hand over the stubble on his chin and cheeks.

I tilt my head to the side as I look him over and allow a smirk to edge at the corners of my mouth. "Okay fine then, you can help me _if, _you stop messing with Jason" I reason.

He frowns but shrugs. "Fine" he growls "but if little soldier boy asks for it, I think I have the right" he negotiates.

"Fine." I agree.

He smirks "Fine." I roll my eyes and brush past him but I'm smiling slightly. "Adios" he calls and I can feel his smirk from behind me. I feel my face go hot and thank god that I wasn't turned towards him. Damn him.

_Adios_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's Connor! SOrry for all you Jason lovers, I am one of them, but there are zero Connor fan fics out there and some people really wanted them so here it is! If you think about it, it makes sense anyways. IF you want a Charlie and Jason fic, check out my profile and there will be one:) THanks for reading and remember it takes hours to write and only seconds to review!<em>**

**_~Bellabear~ _**


	11. Chapter 11

_...um hello? Don't kill me! Please? Oh god I'm so sorry it had been so long! There had been so much school work and tests and volleyball and I have had no time for writing this story! I also had horrible writers block and nine other stories to write for! Damn, i really need to end at least one of them asap. Still though, I am sorry._

_I won't keep you waiting any longer, so I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Miles:<p>

Bass and I watch the backyard of the farm house out the kitchen window. Charlie held the lead to a horse as it grazed and Connor stood beside her. At first I had seriously thought she was going to punch him but now...now she was laughing. Charlie didn't laugh often and it took her a long time to trust someone. I didn't know if I was suspicious or jealous.

Bass claps a hand onto my shoulder twice before resting it there. "I'd watch your niece, brother" he says smirking as he takes a swig of his bottle of whiskey.

I turn my gaze on him. "What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Hate to break it to you brother, but Charlotte and Connor...let's just say you better watch out" he says smirking.

I turn my gaze back to the backyard. Connor leans over and whispers something is Charlie's ear and Charlie goes rigid and doesn't breath for a moment. God damn, Bass was right. "What do you know?" I ask turning back to him.

"I don't know nothing" he says defensively.

"Well you do know something, and that's that you're going to keep your damn kid away from mine" I say gruffly as I take the whiskey from his and take a drink.

Bass chuckles and smirks. "Mine? As in Charlotte's your kid? You finally owning up to that brother?" He asks.

"She's not mine" I growl. Rachel and I had an affair close to a year before Charlie was born, or well, that's when it ended. I felt bad for my brother, horrible, but I can't take back what I did.

"What ever helps you sleep at night brother" Bass says "but look at her. Sure she has Rachel's eyes and hair but have you met her? She like a female you. If you and her were the same age, I'd swear you were twins. Your face, your anger, fight, attitude, stubbornness. Have you seen here kick ass brother? I bet my left arm that she's yours."

I scoff. "Find me a knife" I say peering back out the window at Connor and Charlie. "You've raised her just as long as I have, she almost as much your niece as she is mine."

His eyes widen and he peers out the window at the kids hesitantly. "Oh damn" he mutters under his breath.

"Not so smug not are yah" I say chuckling as I take another drink of the whiskey.

"Give me that" he says taking the whiskey and clapping a hand on my shoulder once more before turning and a walking away.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Charlie:

I sit on the edge of Nora's bed as she pukes in the adjoining bathroom. She was seven months pregnant and getting the worse morning sickness. Miles and Bass were out 'hunting' to escape from her and her mood swings. Bass was already moody enough with being stuck in the house for over a month now and with Nora too...I had been spending almost all of my time in the barn lately.

"Nora!" I call hesitantly "you alright in there?"

She spits and I hear the toilet flush. Nora walks out of the bathroom and flops down on the bed beside me groaning. Her bloated stomach sticks out considerably. "Never, ever have kids Charlie" she says running a hand over her stomach and groaning.

I chuckle. "I wasn't planning on it" I reply smiling at her. If I didn't, she might go off. That's all it took.

She sits up and looks concerned. "You're not? You're never having kids? Why not?" She asks "You never want to have a family?"

"Jeez, calm down Nora. I don't know, I don't think I'm the mothering type. I mean maybe, but I don't think so." I say shrugging.

Nora looks almost heartbroken. I have to fight back a smile because she was so touchy feely and so unlike herself. She would be so embarrassed. "Noraaa" I whine "that's a long way away. Let's just get through your kids first please?"

She smiles and lays back down. "Okay fine. What do you think we should name them? Miles is clueless obviously, he's Miles. And I'm too busy puking to think of names. You are the twin's cousin so..I figured why not?"

"Hmm, I don't know. If one or both of them is a girl, Olivia? Kyleigh maybe. And for a boy...Nick maybe?" I suggest.

Nora smiles. "I like Kyleigh a lot. It's really sweet that you care" she says getting sappy. The main door closes loudly and Miles and Bass's voices fill the kitchen. An escape. Finally.

"I'm going to go see what they caught. I'll send in Miles for you" I say smiling an quickly ducking out of the room.

"Hey kid" Miles says when he sees me enter the kitchen and groan as I collapse into a chair.

Bass chuckles "Nora wearing you out?" He asks amused.

I roll my eyes. "God you have no idea. First she told me to never have kids, then she almost cried when I said I probably wasn't, then she almost teared up again when I suggested some names for Miles's kids."

"Decide on any?" Miles asks as he pulls a couple squirrels from his game bag.

I shrug. "She liked Kyleigh, but she wants you to help with other name ideas because you're, and I quote, clueless because you're Miles."

He chuckles and goes to sit down on the couch. "Oh hell no, I told her you would go see her. I'm not dealing with Nora crying, get your ass in there" I command.

"Miles!" I her Nora call, her voice coming from closer than her bedroom meaning she was coming out here.

"Oh hell no" I say getting up quickly and bolting out the door.

I instantly regret not bringing a jacket as I trudge through the six inch snow in just jeans, boots and a long sleeved shirt. I find my way to the barn where it is a little warmer. I stroke the noses of the horses as I pass by.

I grab the rope ladder that leads up to the loft and pull my way up to the top. It was alright up here. There was a stack of hay bales and it was hidden away from everything else. It had some creaky floor boards but I was light and would be fine. It was also a good excuse to not let anyone else up here.

I settle against and hay bale and let my eyes close. I had barely slept in days because I kept checking on Danny. He didn't get inhalers like he got back in Philly so we had to only use his spare one in emergencies and use his homemade asthma medicine the rest of the time.

"Hiding from Nora?" I hear. I open one eye to see Connor leaning against the barn door with his signature crooked smile, a slightly more grown in stubbly beard along his chin and overly confident attitude.

"I've dealt with guns pointed point blank at me, being kidnapped and being shot...nothing's scarier than Nora right now" I say closing my eyes again and trying to ignore him. I hear Connor chuckle and the noise travels closer towards me. He climbs up the rope ladder and sits leaning against the wall of the barn.

"Do tell" he says persuasively.

I scoff. "Ha, yeah. Can we talk it over later? Like maybe over a glass of wine? Or maybe several bottles?"

He grins crookedly. "Find me the wine" he says amusedly.

I exhale loudly. I really did not need him here right now to annoy me. "Hey, offense included, why are you here?" I ask grouchily.

He laughs. "You're cute when you're angry" he says sounding like he is making fun of me.

I glare at him, throwing my all into it. He glances away slightly and a small smirk pulls up the corner of my mouth. All if feel though is annoyance and exhaustion. "Then I must be fucking adorable" I snap.

He just laughs again. I'm about to make him get out, possibly via the ledge, when he pulls out an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels. I could almost feel my pupils widen at the sight. After two months on the road in a wagon, with absolutely no personal space and with my uncles, brother, best friend that I kissed when I were drunk and the guy I slept with, I needed a drink. Bad. Maybe if Bass and Miles (but mostly Bass) didn't hoard all the booze that was on the wagon, I wouldn't be so desperate.

He waves is tauntingly. "I was saving it for a rainy day" he says still smirking. God damn, you couldn't even bruise this guys ego. But that didn't by and means mean that I would stop trying.

I move to my feet quickly and approach him disbelievingly. He managed to hold onto that the entire trip? "Yeah well it's storming like a bitch, hand it over" I say taking the bottle from him, opening it and gulping down some in one swift motion.

He laughs yet again as I plop back down in the hay bale still with the Jack Daniels and close my eyes.v"You bored again yet?" He asks a moment later and even though my eyes are closed I can feel his smirk.

I can't help the amused crooked smile that spreads across my face. "Exceptionally so. But I'm also exceptionally tired" I reply with my eyes still closed.

"Damn" he replies still smirking. I could feel it in the air.

"Plus have you seen Miles and Bass lately? I'm pretty sure they've developed shifts to watch us" I say finally opening my eyes and sitting up a little more.

He laughs. "What about your BFF Jason?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's in the rotation too" I say smirking as I lay back down. There's a moment of silence. "Wait a minute" I say sitting back up. "Why do you care about Jason huh?" I ask enjoying his discomfort way too much.

He grunts. "I don't" he says gruffly looking at a couple empty nests in the corner of the barn loft.

"Then why do you keep bringing him up?" I ask tauntingly as I stand up and walk near him, staying just out of his reach. It had been cat and mouse for the last month, and right now I was the cat. He snatches the bottle from my grasp and gulps down a couple sips.

And then, in that moment, I became the mouse. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked, his voice strong as he still looked ahead.

My breath catches in my throat but I quickly clear it so my voice is clear when I speak. "Try me" I say, a small smirk on my face. In less than a second, he had turned and crossed the room to he was standing right in front of me.

Then his hard, rough tan hand tenderly cupped my chin, and suddenly his mouth was on mine, and every thought in my brain shorted out. We had kissed a couple of times before, but this was different. This time the immediate, overwhelming desire to hit him that I had developed had diminished and was replaced with passion.

I close my eyes and wrap my hands around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Then somehow we slid sideways so we were lying on the worn boards of the barn loft. I was holding him fiercely, and he was kissing me fiercely, and it was...just so, so intensely good.

Once I got past my hesitancy and guilt, there was a long, sweet slide into mindlessness, when all I felt was Connor, and all I heard was his breathing, and all I could feel was his lips on mind and all I could think was "Oh, God, why don't we do this all the time?"

So I guess that's what I would do if he kissed me then.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all liked this chapter. I just want to say that I really, really, REALLY appreciate all of the reviews and other support for this story. And I'm not just saying that, I seriously love you guys so so much. You're all so supportive and sweet and nice-you're just the best readers ever. :*)<em>

_Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Also please tell me what you think will happen next, what you want to happen next and what you don't. If you want to review or PM me to complain about your final exams (because I also have to study for them and I would really love to not to), your controlling parents, your dog, even your pet rock, I'm all for it._

_Just remember,_

_Were all mad here._

_~Bellabear~_


	12. Chapter 12

_-Princess of the Blackout-_

"Shit!"

I bring my finger to my mouth and taste my own iron rich blood as I suck on it. Give me a knife and tell me to take down a man twice my size and I got it. Give me a knife and tell me to make dinner...there's going to be some problems. Damn potatoes were too hard and when I finally pushed down, my finger was at the other end of the blade. It wasn't bad but it wast particularly good either.

Danny, who was in the living room, comes into the kitchen.

"What happened?" He asks fear lacing his voice with wide eyes as he sees the blood.

I grab a dish towel and wrap it around my hand. "Nothing, I'm fine. Do me a favor and cut the damn potatoes for me?" I ask.

He chuckles and picks up the knife from the table top. "Sure. You never were much of the cooking type were you?" He asks amused.

"I've never been much of the housewife type if that's what you're asking" I say hopping up on the counter beside where Danny was working.

He expertly cuts the potatoes into cubes then moves them into a metal bowl that already holds cut wild onions that is soon to go in the fire. I take some salt from a little bowl an sprinkle it over the food.

"No need to be mean, I'm not the one who assigned you to dinner duty" Danny says smirking as he pulls out another potato.

I sigh and lean against the table. "Miles is a bastard. Him, Bass, Jason and Connor get to go scavenging and on lookout for Plains, but I have to make them all dinner?" I scoff.

"Actually I do" Danny adds in attempt to calm me down. "And you know Miles and Bass, they just did that to keep you and Connor apart."

I look over at him. "What about me and Connor?" I say slowly and dangerously. He shrugs, picks up the bowl of potatoes and onions and walks away to set them in the fire. "Danny" I warn.

"Okay fine. I heard Bass talking to Miles the other day. Bass just told Miles he should watch out for you two." Danny says innocently as he stands and walks back over to put the things he used away.

I eye him suspiciously. "You're holding something back" I accuse. I've known this boy my whole life, an I knew when he was lying.

"No I'm-okay this is pointless. Um Charlie? Bass said something about uh, mom and Miles" he trails off.

I blink and look at him strangely. "What about mom and Miles?" I ask slowly.

"They uh, had an affair before you were born. Bass kind of thinks you're Miles kid" he explains hesitantly.

The thought explodes inside my brain. Me, Miles daughter? That would make Danny my cousin, or half brother. Both actually. That was what happens when family has an affair with family!

"What?" I whisper.

Danny glances at the ground. "Sorry Charlie. But hey, he just thinks that, it doesn't mean it's true. And even if it is, it's fine, nothing's changed really" he says hopefully "Charlie I'm sorry."

I muster a smile and run my hand through his blonde hair. "It isn't your fault. I love you Danny, but I got to go" I say kissing his head and tousling his hair before walking off.

"Love you too" I hear him call softly behind me.

This time when I walk outside, I actually have a jacket on so I don't have to rough the cold in just plain clothes. As I'm about to go into the barn to maybe feed the horses, I see Miles, Bass, Jason and Connor leave the woods.

I muster a smile and lean against the barn doors as they approach.

"Hey kid" Miles greets as he nods at me. His back is overflowing with things he must've found along the trip.

He could be my father.

"Hey. Find anything good?" I ask innocently.

"Some stuff. How's your dinner going?" He asks smirking fully awake that I sucked at cooking.

I snort. "You mean Danny's dinner. Screw you, go eat" I say pushing him a little more than 'playfully'.

He laughs and him and Bass walk towards the house leaving Jason and Connor behind with me.

Jason eyes me carefully and almost suspiciously. "You alright out here?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine Neville" I say cracking a smile.

He passes me then stops and looks back at me and Connor. "Have fun, but not too much" he adds.

I stick my tongue out at him and he walks away laughing. I turn back to Connor with a partially annoyed and partially smug look. "Hi" I greet looking up at him.

"Hello" he replies with his ever present troublesome smirk. "Let me get this straight. You can break Monroe out of a Mexican gang prison but you can't cut a potato without-" he takes my hand in his and bring it up looking at my cut finger "cutting yourself?"

I yank my finger back and glare up at him with a small smirk on my face. "It's not my fault, I'm not made for house wife crap. And just because Nora's about to explode doesn't mean that by default I'm the chef" I say rolling my eyes.

"Well it's better than Miles or Monroe making dinner. Try and picture that" he says chuckling. I burst into a fit of laughter envisioning the leaders chopping onions and salting their dinner. Connor leans to he's looking behind me. "Okay, they're inside" he says before quickly bringing his lips to mine.

We had kind of been doing this for the last month. It wasn't sex though, we actually were together for real as weird as that was. I guess we just got each other, our father figures being leaders and our mothers dead. I hated to admit it but I actually really liked him.

I break away, causing Connors lips to move to my neck, and steal a glance at behind me where I could see Miles and Monroe through the frosted windows.

"They're right there. Connor" I whine pulling him by the elbow towards the barn so the wardens wouldn't see us.

Before I can glance back to the windows, Connor captures my lips in another hungry kiss. His arms rest on either side of me on the barn wall. We continue to kiss for about a minute until I hear the front porch door squeal open. I smack his wrist and pull away.

"Someone's coming" I whisper urgently pushing him away from me.

He smirks at me winningly making my cheeks slightly redden before moving over to one of the horses and picking up a handful of feed making his back to the barn entrance. I turn and busy myself re-hanging the bridal on the hook on the wall.

Miles comes in. "C'mon, dinner's ready. Nora wants ya in there" he grumbles leaning against the barn door "why ya out here anyway?"

I detect his thinly veiled suspicion. "Just feeding the horses. We might be able to ride em sometime soon" I say nonchalantly as I walk over to the horses and pet Boy's nose before shooting a glare at Connor. The edges of his mouth turn up almost into a smile but he fights them back down.

I walk past him and to Miles. "Well we better not keep the she monster waiting. Sorry Miles, but she's terrifying right now" I say honestly with a chuckle.

He cracks a small smile. "You're not the one who's engaged to her" he replies then turns to look back at Connor "Hey, Mexican gang, vamos" he says turning back towards the house.

We go into the house and sit around the fire. Connor enters a moment behind us, and when no one is looking I grin triumphantly at him. Miles clearly wasn't in Connor's favor. We all eat the annoyingly good potatoes that Danny ended up making and talk.

"So have you decided what you're naming the kids yet?" I ask shattering a three minute silence.

Nora nods and looks at Miles expectantly. Miles rolls his eyes but says "were naming 'em Kyleigh and Ben, you know, after your dad."

"Thank you" Danny speaks up honestly and I nod my own thanks.

Bass speaks up. "We'll need baby stuff, blankets, and toys and shit" he says nodding to Miles "she's about to pop, we should head out again tomorrow."

"I'm coming" I say, daring anyone to challenge me.

"No way, you gotta help with Nora if she goes into labor, Bass and I'll take care of it" Miles declines.

"And you don't think the father should be there for that? I don't the first thing about delivering a baby" I argue "Just cause I'm the only available girl around her doesn't mean I can cook and clean and sew and deliver children. I was raised by you and Bass, Miles. Really."

Miles clenches his jaw and looks around almost ashamed but not really. "Fine, you, Bass and Connor can head out tomorrow. You can take soldier boy with ya" he says gruffly.

Bass cracks a smile when Miles says soldier boy. I guess it's some kind of pre blackout reference. I never got those.

We go back to eating our dinner prepared by Danny, completely unaware to the hundreds of Plains nation soldiers marching towards us that very minute.

* * *

><p>I want to say how sorry I am that this took so long. Usually the weekly episodes would propel me on for the next chapter because I would get excited, but alas, Revolution has been canceled.<p>

As for the review from a guest asking if I got "that" from Maximum ride: No I have never read Maximum ride. But as for "that" I can only assume you mean the kiss scene because that is the only thing I did not write myself. My friend writes too, and I have never been very good at kissing scenes, so I asked her to help. I asked her about it and she said she did get it from Maximum Ride. Thank you for letting me know, I do not plagiarize, and I will change it ASAP.

I will try to update faster, you can expect an update before August. Although reviews seriously help me continue and even more than that suggestions and ideas. The story is in your hands guys, tell me what you want. Your wish is my command. I love you guys and thanks for reading. And a thank you in advance for those who will give me a review and suggestions and ideas.

~Bellabear~


	13. Chapter 13

_**-Princess of the Blackout-**_

"Charlie, get your ass out of bed now!" Miles says loudly from the other side of the door. My eyes flash open and I bolt up in bed. I look over at Connor who is still passed out beside me in the bed then at the door that hits against the wall as Miles throws it open.

He stops shorts as his eyes travel down to Connors partially conscious form. "What the hell is going on?" Miles says dangerously slow, clenching his jaw.

"Miles" I say warningly.

He looks like he wants to say more but he holds back. "Get your crap and be quiet about it. Plains soldiers are moving in, 'bout three miles out, we're leaving in five" he barks then disappears through the door.

I detangle myself from the sheets and reach for my jeans that I sleep without. I yank them to my hips, pull on my jacket and lace up my shoes all before Connors got on his shirt and jacket.

Throwing the last of my things into my backpack, I swiftly walk out of the room without a word, and enter the room Danny was staying in. I find him quickly and clumsily stuffing his pack with his belongings. I join him, and force down the remainders of his things and throw it on his back. We join Connor in the hallway, and find everyone else in the main room.

Miles and Bass are giving the soldiers orders and with a loud call they start out. I see Jason in the back of the group and rush forward and grab his arm.

"What's going on, where are you going?" I ask him.

"We're going to intercept the soldiers, and go off with the wagon to lead them away. You guys are going North towards a squad heading down and we'll be heading south" he explains, casting a glance as his retreating squad. "You gotta be quiet and lay low though" he says pulling out his dagger his father gave him and slipping it into my boot.

I look at Bass and Miles quickly before turning back to Jason. "Come with us, your bow is silent, you'll be an asset. Miles?" I call turning to him with a glaze that could cut glass.

"You're her personal guard, you hear me?" Miles demands and Jason nods. I feel Connors unsure distrusting gaze swoop over what was going on. "Danny's too."

"Their goal" Bass starts "Is to assassinate Miles and I, as well as any heirs. They probably don't know about you yet" he nods to Connor "so if I were you I'd keep it that way. Silencers on every gun, but use knives if you can. Were going to have to split up..."

"Nora, Danny you're with me, Bass you too" Miles calls the shots "you three, keep us in sight but stay far enough off to not attract attention. Charlie, if either of them makes a wrong move, shoot them both."

I roll my eyes at him then go to Danny. "Hey, stay close to Bass and Miles okay? Keep Nora safe" I tell him then reach down and pull my own knife from my boot. "Here" I tell him, handing him the weapon "I love you" I tell him and kiss his forehead.

"I love you too" he say quietly.

We move out of the house and creep quietly through the brush. Miles and Bass gives us a nod and send us off a little farther east than them. Jason leads, with me trailing behind and Connor right behind me. The night was freezing, and I was shaking in my boots. We tried to step where it wouldn't make prints in the snow, but Connor still had to erase some tracks. We cover about a mile before we see the first Plains Nation.

It's a group of scouts, only five of them but they cover a lot of ground. Taking out one scout would bring them all down on us, and even though we could take them, the solders would come after the scouts didn't return. We stay low and move quickly to a large bush alongside a boulder. We squeeze our way between them just as the scout makes foot fall where we were seconds earlier.

I do my best not to shiver but I shake anyways, slightly rattling the snow bush. The guys were better dressed, both in long sleeved shirts and a jacket. The shirts that were a little too small for me I wore were not made for the winter. I feel a warm hand on my arm and look up to see Jason rubbing some warmth into it. Connor's distrusting gaze flicks over to Jason. He shifts and pulls off his jacket. "Here" Connor whispers offering it to me.

"N-No, you'll f-freeze" I whisper back shakily.

"You already are" he says and slips the warm leather around my shoulders before I can answer. Despite myself, I clutch the jacket and pull is closer around me. It was big enough so that I could wear it over my own jacket.

Gun shots ring out from the south, meaning the Plains must have found the wagon. It was only a matter of minutes before they'll be combing he woods for us. A horn sounds and the scouts take off back towards the soldiers. With them gone, we detangle ourselves from the bush's branches and start running north. The snow makes it hard to run, and we stop covering tracks because we need to get as much distance between us and the soldiers as possible. We pause at the top of a hill, to catch our breath.

"Soldiers" Jason says and we all drop to the ground to stay low.

I feel the freezing snow under me start to slide, and before I can lunge forward and grab onto something, the group under me is gone. I start tumbling down the hill, barely managing to cover my head. I grunt as I slam into a partially buried tree and come to a stop. Liquid fire burns in my head and my eyes close from the pain.

I move my hand to the back of my head and prod it gently. Hissing in pain, I remove my hand to see it covered in blood. The old cut had opened up and I was fighting back nausea. Fantastic. Everything was hazy and moving in slow motion. It was cold too. I blink my eyes open and see a fuzzy gray screen clouded a swirl of colors and it was too hard to keep my eyes open anymore. I let my head loll to the side and the nauseous feeling rises again. I moan in pain and shield my face from the cold.

It felt like my head way attempting to function through a thick liquid. A voice slowly fades into my hearing. "Charlie" the muffled voice echoes. The ending of the word reverberated throughout my skull. More pain. It had the fuzzy gray screen over it and I didn't like it. "Charlie!" The voice had more urgency to it. It's louder and slightly more focused now.

I moan again and clench my eyes closed tightly to keep the fuzziness at bay. "Charlie, wake up." It was Connor's voice. I should've known. His voice was so Connor, so gravely yet smooth.

"C'mon Charlie, please just open your eyes" begs another voice. It was Jason's voice. I know his voice really well, since I was a kid.

I hear a symphony of gunfire farther back south. I clench my eyes closed, trying to force the noise out of my head.

The noise ceases I let my eyes slowly float open. It was too fuzzy but I let my eyes strain to focus. Dark brown curly hair. Light brown eyes. Dark tanned skin with a shadow of a beard. It was Connor. But his face looked angry and desperate. I don't like it.

"Charlie, thank god, say something please" Jason begs.

"Shut up" I mumble.

They both let out a relieved sigh. "Concussion, not sure how bad" Connor explains grimly "I got her, she won't be able to go fast enough and we need to move now." He scoops me up gently and holds me next to his chest. "Let's go."

He tries to move slowly so he doesn't bump me, but running through the forest doesn't make that easy. "Charlie, keep talking" he says quietly in my ear.

"I'm tired" I whisper letting my head gently fall against his shoulder.

It wasn't the kind of tired that you had at the end of the day. It wasn't the tired that when you sit down, you sigh in content and get comfortable. No, that was too easy. Too weak. This was so much stronger.

It was the kind of tired that dragged you down. The kind that pulled you farther and deeper into oblivion every second you tried to fight against it. And the longer you fought, the less energy you had to keep fighting. But you still strained against the force, knowing that in the end it would be in vain. You kept fighting to prove that you could. You could be strong. Stronger than oblivion. But then you couldn't fight anymore and oblivion took over without you even realizing it.

"I know you are but you have to stay awake" he growls desperately in my ear.

I clench my eyes closed because I can feel myself drifting. I force them back open. "I'm trying" I whisper.

And I really was trying, but the exhaustion was winning out. I was loosing. Things began to drift again. Oblivion started to take over. My eyelids felt heavier and I was unable to hold them open any longer. My head felt like it was floating while the rest of me felt like it was falling. Colors integrated with blackness swam across my vision. The pressure behind my eyes increased and my head fell back to the side.

"I'm sorry, I can't" I mumble against his shoulder.

Connor says something but his words fade out slowly, each word drifting away to form more black spots. A low echoing hum vibrates in my ears and the exhaustion finally defeats me.

The freezing cold melts away and is replaced with a gradual warmth that seeps into my bones and feels like the sun personally came down to Earth to keep me warm. It chases away the cold and the lingering pain and traces of red. It's peaceful and I let it slide over me.

Voices buzz together, and at first it hurts my head, but they grow quieter and more muffled. I wasn't sure if this was death or not, but it couldn't be stopped.

I have to wake up.  
>I need to.<p>

But I can't.

* * *

><p>AN

Originally, this was going to be written out longer, probably around 5000 words, but alas, I'm evil and wanted to leave you all yet another cliff hanger. There will be **DRAMA**. in the next chapter as well as a lot of **ACTION** and (I just came up with Charlie and Connor's ship name) **Conlie or Charlor **(They're both so cute!) **relationship** may suffer or there may my fluff (I actually haven't decided yet. Will Miles kill Connor? Will Charlie wake up? What about Miles and Nora's twins? DUN DUN DAAAA. I love you guys reviews, they really help me to update faster and let me know what you want to see in the story. Special thanks to CharlieMatheson, marissa, sara w, rita, laura, Katie, emmacv and thank Ashley for this update because her review made me get my crap together and finish this chapter.

I can promise any super fast update because, two words, HIGH SCHOOL. Enough said. Do me a favor and give me a review to let me know 1) Which pairing name you like for Charlie and Connor (Conlie or Charlor), 2) what you think will happen, 3) what you want to happen, and 4) what you like/don't like. It only takes 20 seconds. Thanks for all the support on this story and thanks for reading.

~Bellabear~


End file.
